Natsu the Dragon Emperor
by DaigoQuill
Summary: Natsu is bought up in a different way in this new story. His quest to become a conqueror by commanding the Void Kingdom begins. The other guilds such as Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and numerous other guilds will try and fight back Natsu's wrath..
1. Chapter 1

Natsu the Dragon Emperor

 **Hello. This is my first Fairy Tail Natsu harem fanfic. This one however is focused on an evil Natsu who conquers with his magic instead of the traditional good Natsu. So, enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All content goes to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Year X300_

At a church somewhere in a secluded land, flames were all over the town. Burning the houses and trees, making the land a red hell. Inside the church, a woman with black long hair and brown eyes was on her knees, bloody and tired. Her black robe with a hood was half torn as she held a baby with pink hair in her arms.

"It's fine Natsu. I'll keep you safe here." She said with a silent voice.

The walls of the church were suddenly blasted away with dark magic. Four strange people showed up with their eyes glowing purple. One of them was a tall man with a bulky shape. He had wavy teal hair and donned a white sleeveless shirt with a purple coat and black boots. His skin was a normal peach color, however there were purple markings on his arms.

"Natsu. That's a nice name. We'll be glad to take him in and keep that name." The man said grinning.

The woman held the baby close to her closing her eyes. "Stay far away from my son! He's not yours!"

"He is now." The man stabbed through the woman's head with a dark spear of magic. Her eyes opened wide as blood poured out of her head. The man took the baby off her arms as he kicked her back, knocking her down to the ground.

"Well now Natsu. Welcome to the Void Kingdom. Your new family."

 _X384_

The Void Kingdom. A kingdom that was so large it nearly compares to Fiore. Its appearance was nearly similar as well. The purple magic energy emanating from the tower showed a light that could be seen from a far a distance.

Inside the main castle, was a long hallway with images of kings and queens everywhere. At the right side of the hallway was a room where a dragon roar could be heard. A dragon that was larger than any other dragon out there. A red one with golden eyes and flames bursting from its nostrils. It roared, trying to escape from its cage filled with magic seals.

"Igneel. The Fire Dragon King. Today will be a special day for you." The teal haired man said.

"If that includes burning you all into ash, then I'm excited to do so!" Igneel said as his roar shook the entire room and hallway.

"Nonsense. You will teach this boy dragon slayer magic." He pointed at Natsu who was wearing a red cape with black leather pants and black leather shirt with black gloves.

"Don't make me laugh. Like I would teach one of your kind any dragon slayer magic!" Igneel growled at them.

"Expected you would say that. Which is why, a ritual is in order." The man pulled out a crimson orb that had a blue eye inside of it. The eye widened as it let out a blue and red light that engulfed Igneel. The Dragon screamed in pain as the light kept on holding him.

"Mr Alehot. What is happening to the dragon?" Natsu said pointed to Igneel.

"Do not worry Natsu. You are about to become something new."

The light then shot back at Natsu, engulfing him as well. Natsu felt his body change, not by appearance by the weight.

The light then disappeared as Igneel moaned in pain. Natsu however was fine as he looked at his hands. Suddenly flames emitted from his hands, almost hitting his face.

"And its done. You are now a Dragon Slayer Natsu. Lets put this newfound power to the test." Alehot said, grinning. He led Natsu to a courtyard full of Void Kingdom mages.

"We will train your magic till it reaches a grand scale. You will become a great man with this power."

 _X784, July_

At a town called Magnolia, there lied a guild called Fairy Tail. Known as one of the best guilds out there. At this very moment, a woman was about to join the guild.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm here to join the Fairy Tail guild!" The young blonde woman said to a short old man.

"Oh. So sudden. I like it. However if you are to join this guild you must be prepared for anything. Understood?"

"Yes! Me and my Celestial spirits will be prepared!" Lucy said with a confident voice and posture.

"Marvellous. Erza! Come here and show the newbie around."

A beautiful red haired woman arrived wearing an armoured breastplate, however she had a pleated blue skirt with it. Lucy was confused by her appearance.

"Welcome. I am Erza Scarlet. I'd be glad to show you around." She said to Lucy. She walked off, looking back at her.

"You coming or what?" Erza questioned. Lucy shook her head as she walked after her. "Coming!"

Makarov then looked into the distance with a serious look on his face suddenly.

"I fear something terrible is coming our way."

 **That ends chapter 1. In the next chapter, Natsu will interact with Fairy Tail with his experienced magic soon. So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I will see you in the next one. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _At the Void Kingdom_

A pillar of flames was seen in the courtyard of the kingdom as it nearly reached the clouds. Twelve mages were already beaten with their clothes and face burnt, struggling to get back on their knees.

"That makes twelve this day. Yesterday it was twenty." Natsu said with a smirk on his face. He had grown to an older age. He donned a red jacket with flame patterns on the sleeves. He wore black slacks along with black sandals.

"Nice job Natsu. Your magic has improved to an amazing level. I think you're ready for your first mission." Alehot said walking towards Natsu.

"I've been waiting for this! What do I got to do?" Natsu questioned, cracking his knuckles. Alehot bought out a small orb that showed a projection.

"Your mission is to head towards Hargeon to retrieve an item an old man kept keeping away from us. It's known as the Golden Tear Orb. It has the power to make anyone fall under your control with just a cry from them. All you have to do is cause some chaos in Hargeon, hope to make someone cry and the orb will react, unleashing its power." Alehot made the projection disappear.

"Oh, I can do that. I'll head there now, and they won't see what's coming."

Natsu whistled as he called up a flying dire wolf that came from above. "Come on boy. Let's get going. We have some chaos to cause."

At the Fairy Tail guild, Makarov was currently talking to Erza about a distressing matter.

"A spy I sent managed to get information on the Void kingdom's next move. Their aim is to find the golden tear orb. Its obvious that they are still focused on domination and control. They are only sending one person though." Makarov said to Erza.

"I see. I will handle this problem then. If we capture this person, we can question them about the kingdom."

"Very well. Good luck Erza."

 _Hargeon Train Station, 24 minutes later_

Natsu and the dire wolf had reached their destination as they were above high in the skies.

"Good boy. Wait here. I will handle the rest." Natsu jumped off the dire wolf, raising his hands up which were suddenly ignited with flames. A man pointed up in the sky, noticing Natsu heading downwards. Before he could say anything, Natsu had landed, slamming his hands on the ground. The impact caused a wide flame explosion that took up half of the train station. A hundred people were caught in the flames, burning to death or severely injured. The remaining people ran off in fear, exiting the train station.

"So, let's see who's weeping right now" Natsu looked at the injured people, looking for someone that was crying. He only saw them struggling to get up or holding their injuries.

"Stop right there!" A voice was heard from the left side of Natsu's ear. He turned his head as he noticed Erza running towards him.

"Oh? You asking for a fight?" Natsu grinned deviously as he set his hands on fire."

"Re-quip! Heaven's Wheel!" Erza jumped into the air as a golden light engulfed her body. She spun around as she gained a metal armour that showed her cleavage besides everything else She had a metal skirt with some metal headgear as well. She then landed down as she had multiple swords floating behind her.

"A member of the Void kingdom huh?" Erza said glaring at Natsu.

"More like soon to be emperor! Get lost red!" Natsu stomped on the ground as his flames got hotter.

"Be quiet you!" Erza shouted as she sent all of the blades flying at Natsu. He crossed his arms together sending a cutting flame attack on the blades.

"Fire Dragon Incinerating Cutter!" The flames cut the blades in half as they nearly hi Erza. She jumped back as a small bit of it cut a tiny piece of her hair off. The pink haired boy then ran forward at her, tossing some fireballs her way. She used more blades to defend herself from the attacks. Natsu then leaped up with flames on his feet, giving him air. He held his breath in as Erza looked up at him.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu let out a mighty roar that shot out a huge flame that came from his mouth. Erza who barely had anytime to react was hit directly with the flame. The impact caused a giant flaming explosion that levelled most of the train station. He landed down as he wiped his mouth, smirking.

Erza emerged from the smoke as her armour was broken making her revert to her standard Heart Kreuz armour. Even that armour was nearly broken as well. The breastplate had been destroyed revealing her blue rags. She fell on her knees with her eyes widened.

"How? One attack did that?" Erza got up from her knees as she was all tattered with bruises on her face and thighs.

"I won't let that stop me though. Re-quip!" Erza changed again in a different armour this time. This one seemed to be more revealing than the previous one.

"Purgatory Armour!" Erza emerged from the light.

"Ha-ha! Once I beat you I could take you into the kingdom as my own. Yes that's a genius idea!"

"Like hell I'd be yours!" Erza dashed forward swinging her blade at Natsu. Natsu backflipped from the slash. The slash cut open the floor leaving some cracks. Natsu then kicked the air, shooting fire out. Erza put her blade up blocking the flame. Natsu then ran forward at her, pulling his right hand back.

"Fire Dragon Inferno Tunnel!" Natsu thrusted his hand forward, sending a spiral flame onto Erza. Erza used her blade to block it once more, however the flame pushed her back into a wall. Erza screamed in pain as the flame kept on going, spinning at her chest continuously.

"That's it. Cry. So, this can end quicker." Natsu said as he walked towards her. He grabbed her by the neck as he tossed her to the ground. She then reverted back to her rags.

"I'll come back for you, red. Right now, I have an orb to find." Natsu walked out of the train station as he entered the town. He spotted an old man, hiding behind a market with his eyes peeking out in fear. Natsu spat out a small flame as it burned the market stand, revealing the old man who was holding the golden tear orb.

"There it is. Alright old man. Hand it over. Before you say no, I'm pretty sure you don't want to be burned into tiny little pieces like the others back there. So be smart." Natsu said walking towards the old man.

"Alright! I'll give it! Just please leave me alone!" The old man put out the orb as Natsu grabbed it from his hands. He looked at, spinning it around.

"That's good. Mission accomplished. Now there's only one thing left to do." He walked back into the train station, seeing Erza get up slowly.

"Not so fast red. You won't be changing clothes this time. You're coming with me. It's my lucky catch." Natsu smirked as he grabbed Erza by her hair, making her scream. He then whistled, calling for his dire wolf. It flew down towards Natsu as he jumped onto its back while holding Erza's hair still.

"This should be interesting. You're in for a treat red."

 _At the Guild_

"Erza has been captured?!" Makarov said with shock in his eyes. Everyone else in the guild was surprised as well. Erza who was one of the strongest was captured. "This cannot stand. The Void kingdom don't know what's coming to them. All of you! Drop your plans for today! We're going to rescue Erza, by storming their kingdom!"

"Alright! A good old crusade!" A boy named Gray Fullbuster jumped off the table cracking his knuckles. A girl named Levy noticed his clothes were off.

"At least don't go there without clothes." Levy said looking away.

"Don't worry Erza. We're coming. Just hold on." Makarov said.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 _Hello! Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Natsu the Dragon Emperor. I am personally excited to continue this story thanks to some encouragement from one of my relatives. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next! Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _At the Void Kingdom_

"Master Alehot. Natsu has returned with the orb and another person." A mage said running towards Alehot who was sitting on a purple and gold throne.

"I knew that boy could do it. And who is this person he brought along with him?" Alehot got up from his throne as he exited the indoors and into the courtyard. Natsu and the dire wolf had arrived, landing down. Natsu then dropped Erza on the floor as she held her head in pain.

"Told you. Easy." Natsu jumped off the dire wolf, holding the orb in his hands. He tossed it over to Alehot who caught it.

"Excellent work Natsu. And this woman. Who on earth is she?"

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. And I'm getting that orb back and leaving!" Erza shouted as she was about to re-quip once more.

"Tigha. Disable her magic." Alehot snapped his fingers as a woman walked beside him. She had green twin tails with golden eyes. Her body shape was similar to Erza's as they were both equal in height. Her skin was silky smooth with a nice peach coloured skin. She wore a blue corset and red gloves along with red back laced boots on her feet.

"Understood." She said as she flicked two fingers up. Erza felt a shock in her arm as she held it.

"My magic." Erza's eyes widened as she kept on trying to re-quip herself.

""Hohohoho! Magic negation is a wonderful thing. Don't worry it'll only last 3 hours." Tigha said smirking.

"Say Alehot. Mind if I keep her as my own?" Natsu pointed at the downed Erza.

"Sure thing. A future emperor needs a slave all the time. She's all yours." Alehot said walking away into his throne room.

"I refuse to let that happen!" Erza denied. Natsu picked her up by her hair as he dragged her inside the castle. "Let go!"

 _Natsu's room_

Inside Natsu's room were countless wooden statues of other mages used for training. Natsu had a table full of food as he had a big appetite. He had a red bed with crimson flames on the side and sheets. He tossed Erza inside the room, dropping her on the floor. He then locked the door as he cracked his knuckles.

"Alright Red. Now that you're my personal slave, I am free to do whatever I want with you. Lucky right?"

"My guild will head here to come and save me. Then you won't be so cocky soon." Erza said as she was on her knees

"Ah Whatever. I'll just blast them all away. My first order of business starts now." He held Erza's head as he looked down on her.

"Hah! Kind of cute like that despite the mean look. Now pet, fetch some food on the table."

"Get them yourself scum!" Erza said in disgust. Natsu frowned a bit as he sent his hands on fire, burning her hair. She screamed in pain as she held her hair, flailing on the floor.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Natsu put his hand out, creating a fireball.

Erza got up slowly as she held her head, walking towards the table of food. She picked up a meat stick from a plate as she walked back to him.

"Here's your stupid food." She put it out for him. He grabbed a hold of the meat, biting it and ripping some of it out.

"Good job pet. Make yourself useful and I might just let you free. But not really" He laughed as he continued to eat.

On top of a tower, one of the mages noticed the Fairy Tail guild headed this way. "Fairy Tail is coming here! Prepare defences!" The mage jumped off the tower. All the other mages put up magic barriers around the entire kingdom.

"A barrier. Don't worry I'll break it down immediately" Gray said running past everyone else. He stopped in his tracks as he put his hands together.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray released a barrage of sharp ice shaped like lances onto the barrier. Each hit left a crack on the barrier one by one. Gray then put his hands down as Elfman walked up to the barrier.

"Let me show you how a real man takes down barrier! Beast Arm! Reptile!" Elfman's right arm turned into that of a reptile as he smashed his fist on the barrier. The barrier then broke from the impact as the guild were suddenly bombarded with a barrage of flame lances.

"Look out!" Cana said as Gray made an ice shield to block some of them. The shield broke from the lances as Gray jumped back.

"They use Fire Make magic from the way they cast their spell." Gray said dodging some of the lances.

"Good to know!" Cana pulled out three cards as they let out a green light. "Thunderbolts fate!" Cana released a burst of lightning that hit multiple mages directly.

"Don't let them get in! Fire Make Naginata!" One mage constructed a naginata made out of flames as he held it. Gray made an ice spear in his hand as both of them clashed their weapons. The mage jumped back as he spun the naginata around, sending a spiral of waves towards Gray. Jet ran past Gray as he struck his foot onto the mage's jaw making his naginata fall. Jet then grabbed the mage's arm and ran into the group of mages, charging through them. He then tossed the mage into a wall as he stopped running.

"There we go. That's the outside cleared. Now lets get in the inside." Jet said as everyone else charged inside.

Once they entered, they were met by a tall metal like monster with metal spikes on its arms, backs and legs. Everyone stopped in their tracks bumping into each other. The monster let out a roar that was deafening as it slammed its fist downwards. Elfman used his bear arm to grab a hold of the fist. He struggled to push it back as he fell on one knee with the fist pushing him down.

"Need some help here!" Elfman shouted out. Cana pulled out ten cards as she tossed them onto the monster's face. An explosion occurred on its face pushing back. Gray ran underneath the monster putting his hands together.

"Ice Make Cannon!" Gray made a cannon out of ice as it shot out cannonballs made out of ice as well, hitting the monster's gut. The monster then shot out metal spikes from its body as it flew at everyone. Jet grabbed a hold of some of the spikes by running as he tossed them back at the monster.

"Move aside." Makarov stepped up as he enlarged his right hand into a giant fist. He smashed his fist onto the face of the metal monster, knocking it through pillars.

Natsu heard all the noise outside as he tossed the bone away.

"What's all that noise?" Erza began to smile as she crossed her arms.

"That would be my guild. You're in for a treat." Erza said ina confident manner.

"Bah. I can handle this. Stay here pet." Natsu unlocked the door as he tossed a fireball near Erza making her jump back. He then closed the door locking it as he walked towards the hallways.

At the hallways, the guild continued to charge through, taking out multiple mages that came their way.

"That'll do." Natsu had arrived standing in the distance. The mages ran to Natsu standing beside him.

"So you're my pet's friends are you?" Natsu said to them.

"Erza is no pet! She is a Fairy Tail Wizard and apart of our family!" Makarov shouted at Natsu.

"Well she's apart of this family now and now my pet. So deal with it gramps! Now get lost all of you before I waste every single one of you!"

"We're not leaving without Erza pal!" Gray ran forward putting his hands together. "Ice Make Lance!"

A barrage of ice lances were fired towards Natsu. Natsu separated his hands as they were sent on fire. He then crossed them together, sending an X shaped flame at the lances.

"Fire Dragon Flame Scissor!" The X shaped flame melted the ice as it hit Gray, knocking him back. Gray skidded on the floor as he sent ice arrows towards Natsu. The pink haired dragon slayer jumped over the arrows as he let out a huge flame wave from his mouth. Gray made a shield of ice, defending himself. However, the wave broke the ice, knocking Gray into Elfman. Cana sent lightning from her cards towards Natsu. He blocked the lightning however, he got shocked in the process. Jet ran towards Natsu, punching his jaw from one side and then punching his gut from the other, zipping around. Natsu became agitated as he stomped on the ground sending out flame pillars around him that stopped Jet in his tracks. Natsu saw an opening as he kneed Jet's gut. He then blasted jet away with a fire dragon roar.

"Let's try a new approach then! Ice Make Gauntlet!" Gray constructed ice gauntlets on his hands as he ran towards Natsu. Natsu set his hands on fire as they both clashed fists, causing the ground to shake and the pillars to fall. Natsu went in for a kick towards Gray's chin, however Gray moved his head back, smashing his gauntlet onto Natsu's face. He then let out a flurry of punches onto Natsu's face over and over again.

"Good job Gray! Hold him off while we get to Erza!" Makarov said.

"You're not going anywhere. Not with me here." Tigha appeared in the distance with her hands on her hips.

"Gramps. You and the others go on ahead. Lucy, Levy and I can will help Gray wit these two." Cana said pulling out some cards.

"Good luck to the four of you. Lets go!" Makarov said as everyone ran with him.

"I said you won't be going anywhere!" As she pointed her finger forward with a green light appearing on her finger, Cana sent an explosive card her way. She jumped back from the explosion, however everyone else had ran past her.

"Now's my chance to do something for Fairy Tail! Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Lucy pulled out a key that glowed. The key had summoned a giant humanoid bull out.

"Mooooo! Lucky me! I get to fight alongside ladies!" Taurus said with a bright smile.

"Yeah whatever. Just get rid of her!" Lucy pointed at Tigha. Taurus ran towards Tigha, preparing to swing his axe. Tigha pointed her finger at Taurus, closing one eye.

"Arc of Force. Deflection." She said as Taurus was suddenly sent flying back into Cana and Lucy, hitting them both.

"Moo. I don't know what happened there..." Taurus said holding his head as he got off Lucy and Cana.

"My Arc of Force magic allows me to manipulate gravity on anything I want. It is a lost magic of course."

"Manipulate gravity?" Lucy said in shock.

"We'll see about that!" Cana pulled out two magic cards as she swiped the air with them. "Wind Edge!" She summoned a massive wave of wind towards Tigha.

"Arc of Force. Lifting." Tigha flicked her finger up as she caused the wave to rise up, going through the castle ceiling.

Natsu and Gray jumped back, avoiding the falling rocks from above. They both stared each other down running at each other and clashing their heads together.

Alehot heard all of the chaos happening as he sighed.

"Good grief. They could've just taken it outside. Oh well. Might as well join in the fun." He got off his throne as he cracked his knuckles smiling.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Hello! Thanks for reading chapter 3 of Natsu the Dragon Emperor and also thank you for viewing and favouriting the past two chapters. It gives me more motivation to continue this series. So I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **P.S.**

 **I am planning on adding fan made characters from you and other readers. If you want you can submit a character if you have one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Void Kingdom, Halls_

"Getting tired, snow cone?" Natsu said trying to push Gray back with his head.

"You wish!" Gray replied also trying to push him back.

Cana and Lucy were struggling to get a hit in on Tigha. She kept on lifting and deflecting Cana's wind and lightning and Taurus. Taurus fell on his knee as he returned to his key

"Nothing's working!" Cana said going for another card.

"Let's try someone else then! Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy pulled out a key that summoned a mermaid like person with blue hair.

"So now you decide to call me out of all times? You're pathetic." Aquarius said insulting Lucy.

"Ah! Come on! I called you just to help me with something!"  
"Well maybe you need to do a better job at what you're doing." Aquarius said twirling her water cup around.

"Gah! Quit being so rude and help already before I put you back in!"

"Watch your mouth missy!" Aquarius swung her cup around as she let out a huge wave of water that went towards Natsu, Tigha and Gray. Natsu and Gray were both hit by the wave, however Tigha put four fingers up.

"Arc of Force! Friction!" Tigha reduced the force of the wave, making it stop right in front of her. She held her arm as she felt a shock.

"Friction always taxes me at a high rate each time I use it."

Gray and Natsu got up from the water as they stared each other down.

"Ice Make Knuckle!" Gray casted a multiple ice fists that struck Natsu's face, sending him flying into Tigha. Cana then sent a lightning strike onto the two of them. Natsu endured the pain as he let out a burst of flames that blew away the lightning.

Natsu roared in anger as he slammed his fist onto the ground, causing a pillar of flames to rise up everywhere in the halls.

"Lucy! Cana! Go ahead! I'll handle these two!"

"Alright! Good luck Gray! And put your clothes on!" Cana shouted as she and Lucy ran into the next room up ahead.

"Its just us and you!" Natsu sent a cutting wave of flames towards Gray. Gray rolled out of the way as the flames cut the ground and pillars in half.

 _At the Balcony_

Jet and the others had arrived at the Kingdom's balcony, only to be met by Alehot who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Going somewhere Fairy Tail?"

"Alehot Wargrin?! I thought you were dead?" Makarov said with a shocked face.

"Oh but I survived Makarov. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. So, you're here for your precious Erza Scarlet are you?"

"You of all people should know that a guild member is always with their friends and family at all costs."

"Oh I know. However, Natsu is a soon to be emperor. So anything he sees and takes he will have." Alehot said walking forward to the group.

"Come on gramps! Lets blow him away!" Elfman said stepping forward.

"Try it." Alehot said. His eye's sparked with flames around them as He put one hand out.

"Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods. 1st Spell. Agni!" Alehot shouted out. A projectile of flames flew towards the group. The heat of the flames were 1000 degrees.

"Look out!" Jet and the rest of the guild scattered to avoid the flames. Each flame hit the walls and grounds, burning them and destroying them at the same time.

Jet ran towards Alehot, going in for a flurry of punches. Alehot swayed his head to the side dodging Jet's fists. He then kneed Jet's gut, whacking his jaw next, sending him flying into a mirror. Makarov made both his hands large as he thrusted them towards Alehot.

"2nd Spell! Nusku!" Alehot made giant flaming arms on his back. The arms caught Makarov's burning them and making him scream.

"Gramps!" Levy wrote in the air, using a spell. "Solid Script! Iron!" The word "Iron" had appeared with metal features dropping onto Alehot. He jumped back avoiding the metal as it crashed through the floor. Alehot then used his flaming hands to let out a flurry. Each punch sent out a wave of flames at everyone. Levy put up a guard in front to defend.

The flames however broke through the guard, knocking everyone back. Alehot raised both his real hands and flames hands, creating a gigantic fireball. The heat of it began to make everyone in the room hot.

"Wind Edge!" A wave of wind was sent towards Alehot, pushing him back and making the fireball vanish. Cana and Lucy had arrived to the ballroom.

"How frustrating." 

_Inside Natsu's room_

"I'm getting out of here now." Erza smashed her body onto the door over and over again until she finally broke through. A guard noticed her from the right side as he ran towards her.

"Stop right there!" The guard called out pulling out a spear.

"Out of my way!" Erza shouted as she kicked the guards jaw. She then grabbed the guard's spear and smashed his gut with the edge of the spear. The castle began to shake due to the battle with the kingdom and Fairy Tail.

"They're really going at it. I need to find them now." Erza ran off to the south, heading towards the Ballroom.

Back at the halls Natsu and Gray were still continuing their fight. Natsu kicked Gray high into the air as he then followed up with a fire dragon roar. Gray was burned as he crashed onto the ground. Tigha used her lift manipulation to lift Gray into the air, holding him there. Natsu leaped up as he kicked Gray's chest with flames bursting out of his back. Gray screamed in pain as Natsu continued with a flurry of kicks. Before Natsu could get one last hit in, Elfman crashed through the walls, flying and hitting both Natsu and Gray making them both crash into a wall. Jet, Cana and Levy jumped back from Alehot's continuous barrage of flames. Both Cana and Levy were heavily damaged. Levy' skirt was half torn as she had some bruises and burn marks on her thighs, as for Cana her jacket was burned off leaving only her bra and trousers.

Gray got up by sending Natsu flying into the air with an ice make knuckle. Alehot prepared to slam his flaming fists onto Lucy who was down on the ground, however Erza had stopped him by slashing the spear on his back. Alehot gritted his teeth as a scar was left on his back with his flames disappearing. Erza then spun the spear around going for a jab. Alehot grabbed the handle of the spear as he then slammed Erza onto Lucy, knocking her back. Erza kept holding the spear as she did a backflip kick onto Alehot's jaw. Alehot was unphased by the hit as he headbutted Erza to the ground. He prepared to stab her, however Jet stopped him by latching onto his arm.

"Get off you!" Alehot tried to shake Jet off of him.

"Ice Make Cannon!" Gray sent a huge cannon ball of ice towards Natsu, hitting his gut and sending him crashing into Alehot making them both hit a mirror. Alehot and Natsu both got up with a flame aura surrounding them.

"We came for what we needed. We have Erza back. Let's just focus on getting out of here!" Makarov said growing into a large size.

"Alright! You heard gramps, lets go!" Gray said as he Jet and the others ran south, towards the door to the outside.

"Don't let them escape!" Alehot prepared a wave of flames as he ran forward. Makarov stopped him by stomping on the floor, making Natsu and Alehot jump with the ground letting out rocks that stood up. Tigha attempted to stop them with a lift, however Erza knocked her out by smashing the edge of the spear onto the side of her head. Makarov then punched the ceiling making a huge chunk of it fall down, blocking Natsu and Alehot. Makarov returned to his normal size as Jet grabbed a hold of him like a baby and ran off with the others. Fairy Tail eventually exited out of the kingdom, breaking through the gates and heading towards the forest, leading to Hargeon. Natsu let out a huge burst of flames that broke the ceiling rubble as he yelled in anger.

"Damn it! They got away with my pet! I'll get them!"

"Forget it Natsu. We still have the orb. It matters not that they got away. But still, they are a big problem for us. I believe there is one new thing we must do." 

"What's that?"

"Start an alliance. We'll call it the Baram alliance. I know a few dark guilds that would join us. Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. We'll make sure that we overwhelm Fairy Tail next time."

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Hello! Chapter 4 has now finished. The first arc I'll do of this story will introduce Juvia, Gajeel and the Thunder Legion as well as Mirajane. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _At the Fairy Tail Guild_

3 weeks have passed since Fairy Tail rescued Erza. During the remaining 3 weeks, the guild had faced off against another guild known as Phantom Lord. Luckily, Fairy Tail defeated Jose and his guild, as well as two new additions to Fairy Tail. Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser.

"This Juvia woman has been eyeing me for a while now. It's making me uncomfortable." Gray said trying not to look back at Juvia who was staring from the side of the walls with one eye out.

"That Gajeel fellow is the real problem if I'm being honest. He's a dangerous one." Cana said looking at Gajeel who was sitting afar.

"It's crazy how we managed to experience two dragon slayers in 2 weeks. And they both were insanely powerful." Levy replied putting her head on the table.

"Even so, Gajeel is our best shot at fighting off against Natsu. Metal beats Fire, right?" Erza said still recovering from her burns.

"I just hope that the void kingdom don't target us next." Mirajane said, cleaning some cups.

Makarov walked up to them holding a piece of paper. "Look here you all. It seems I'll need you to do an important mission right now."

"What is it gramps?" Gray said taking the paper and looking at it.

"It seems that Alehot isn't stopping with at the Golden Tear orb. His next item that he's aiming for is a weapon known as Nirvana. A weapon that can change the purest of people into the coldest hearts."

"This Alehot guy seems to be very focused on control." Cana said to Makarov.

"Aye. When I knew him in his younger days, he's always been a commanding person, making orders to everyone, just they way he liked it. You could say he is a warlord complex. Any who. I want you to take Lucy, Gajeel and Juvia with you.

"Those two?! Master are you sure we can trust them after what happened with Phantom Lord?" Erza questioned.

"I am fully sure they will help you well."

"Save it old man. They'll probably ditch you eventually anyways. A voice came from the upper stairs of the guild. Laxus was there with his arms on the stair handles.

"Laxus!" Makarov turned out looking up at him.

"If you ask me, we should've just left Levy, Jet and Droy with Phantom Lord, seeing how weak they were, defending themselves. And besides, who's to say those two won't just betray you all and do a complete 180?"

"That's enough out of you Laxus." Makarov replied.

"Bah. Anyways. Me and the Thunder Legion are making plans for something special. So stay around for that." Laxus then walked off as Gajeel simply didn't care for his comments.

"That boy is a problem. Anyways. All of you head out to the Blue Pegasus guild. You will also meet someone from both Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter there."

 _At the Void Kingdom_

"So, Natsu. You will go on and find the Oracion Seis and help them with Nirvana. A woman named Ultear will be here to accompany you, just in case." Alehot said to Natsu.

"Got it. I'll be sure to help them out."

"But be careful. I can already tell Makarov and his little rats are already planning to stop Nirvana. Make sure they do not succeed."

"Right. I'll burn them all down this time!" Natsu put his fists together, making flames burst out. He then walked outside to the courtyard as he whistled for his flying dire wolf.

"Alright boy. You've encountered those fairies before. So sniff em out will ya?" Natsu hopped onto its back as it took off into the skies, flying north.

 _2 hours passed_

Natsu was the first one to arrive to the location. Brain noticed him coming as he jumped off his dire wolf.

"Oh. You must be Natsu. We are the Oracion Seis. Midnight, Racer, Cobra, Angel and Hoteye. Good to meet you."

"Only six of you?" Natsu questioned tilting his head.

"Why yes. We are the Oracion Seis after all."  
Alright then. So I'm here to help you activate that Nirvana thing. Also, I was meant to be met by some woman named Ultear?"

"You mean me?" Ultear arrived from the side as Natsu was instantly lured in. He noticed how nice of a figure she had as his eyes were glued onto her.

"I think I've acquired a new pet." He thought to himself. Angel whacked his head, making him snap out of it.

"Focus, pink."

"Hey don't worry Angel. I haven't forgotten about you." Natsu nudged her arm as he was pushed away by Angel.

"So, first where is Jellal Fernandes?" Ultear asked.

"We managed to get him into a secluded cave, just so no one finds out."

"Excellent. Prepare to release Nirvana. Me and Natsu here will head towards Jellal.

 _With Fairy Tail_

"Who are these clowns..?" Lucy said with her right eye twitching.

"Who are we? We're none other than the handsome members of Blue Pegasus. My name is Hibiki.

"I am Ren."

"And I am known as Eve."

"We are the Trimen of Blue Pegasus!" They each said unison, striking a pose while winking at Erza, Lucy and Juvia."

"Glad to see your quirkiness hasn't changed." Erza said putting her hand on her face.

"And glad to see you have not changed at all Erza." A voice came from inside the guild as Erza began to sweat with her eyes widening. She recognizes this voice. A short man with a very manly face appeared from above, twirling in the air and landing down.

"What's this? I smell new parfum. Coming from, you two." Ichiya pointed at Lucy and Juvia. They both felt a shock in them as they moved away from Ichiya.

"This guy.. is a bit on the odd side." Lucy said in fear.

"Do not mind Ichiya. It's just how he is." A tall man said coming from the entrance of the guild.

"Jura. Glad you could make it." Ichiya said to him. Jura walked in as he looked around the guild.

"Is everyone here?" He questioned.

"There was supposed to be someone from Cait Shelter to come here. Maybe they're late." Hibiki said to Jura.

"I'm here! I'm here!" A small voice came from afar as everyone noticed a small girl running towards the group. But she tripped suddenly.

"D-Did she trip on air something?" Gray said with a sweat drop.

"Sorry." The girl got up as she dusted herself. "My name is Wendy Marvell of Cait Shelter. Pleased to meet you." 

"Now everyone is here. Perfect. We can get down to business. Here's how it'll go."

 _Back with Natsu and Ultear_

"So, you possess dragon slaying magic? Quite a rare magic, so you're lucky. However it still won't attract me to you.

"Aw come on. What will then?"

"I have my eyes set on one person. The Black Mage Zeref." Ultear said stopping and looking back at Natsu.

"Who the hell is Zeref?"

"The master of the dark arts. I would do anything to see him. That is why we, the Baram alliance are trying everything to grab his attention."

"Bah. I bet this guy ain't all that." Natsu said holding his head up high. The two of them then finally reached the cave. Natsu noticed a man on the wall in a cross shape, seemingly unconscious.

"Is he dead or something?"

"No. He's just unconscious. He was hit by such a powerful attack he was like this for a week. When he wakes up, he'll be an entirely different person though. "

Natsu then began to pick up a scent from the south direction. "I smell someone. Fairy Tail." Natsu walked towards the exit of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Ultear asked him.

"Payback." Natsu ran off as he used flames on his feet to fly into the air.

 _With Fairy Tail_

"Someone's coming!" Erza put her hand back stopping everyone from walking. She looked around as she spotted a snake fly towards them. Erza jumped back as the snake missed her by a small inch, flying back to the direction it came from.

"Nice senses there. You might have the instinct of a dragon. But not like me." A voice came from the trees. Cobra the Poison Dragon Slayer jumped from the trees landing down with his snake laying on his shoulder.

"Cobra of the Oracion Seis." Jura said to him. "You coming alone?"

"Please. Like I'd do that." Fast footsteps were heard as Erza and Hibiki were both blown away by an unseen attack.

"What was that?!" Hibiki said.

"Nice hit Racer." Racer stopped in his tracks as he rubbed his nose with a grin.

"As always. Hello there Fairy Tail."

The guild were surrounded by the remaining members of Oracion Seis from front to back. And to top it all off, Natsu had landed down with flames around him.

"Its payback time Fairy Tail!"

Gajeel noticed Natsu as he sensed a dragon slayer drive from him.

"You're a dragon slayer also huh? Okay. Now I'm no longer bored. This should be interesting." 

**End of Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys. This chapter was more dialogue based than the others. But the next one will be more action based. Also, my friend asked me when will the lemon part start. And I said that they might start during Chapter 8. So, look out for that. And also look out for the next chapter. Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You're a dragon slayer too.. this should be fun!" Gajeel said as he held his breath. "Iron Dragon Roar!" He instantly released a wave of iron onto the Oracion Seis and Natsu. Natsu made a wall of flames to block the attack from going through.

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion!" Scorpio!" Angel pulled out a celestial key like Lucy's as he summoned a humanoid with a giant tail gun on its back.

"You're a Celestial Spirit too?!" Lucy said in shock. Scorpio fired a spiral of sand towards the others. Erza spun her spear around, sending a strong wind pressure at the sand, dispersing it. Lucy then got out her Aquarius Key as she called out Aquarius who was not happy as always.

"Alright Aquarius! Water beats sand so get em!"

"Can't be bothered." Aquarius said, playing with her hair.

"What?! Come on!" Lucy shouted at her.

"Watch who you shout at you worthless bimbo." Aquarius held Lucy by her shirt as she looked at her with a mean face.

"Babe?" Scorpio said to Aquarius. She let go of Lucy as she noticed Scorpio. Her eyes became hearts as she floated leaped towards Scorpio, hugging him suddenly.

"Glad you're here darling! Now we can continue our date right?!" Aquarius said to Scorpio as she nuzzled her head on his shoulders.

"Of course. Let's pick off right where we left off." They both dissapeared in a golden light, returning to the celestial spirit world. Lucy was confused on what happened as her jaw was wide open. Angel shrugged, seeming like she didn't care.

"There goes that. Oh well. Good thing I have spare magic." Angel got out 20 gold coins as she summoned a giant muscular being holding a giant hammer in his arms from the coins. The angel swung its hammer at the group, however Erza had blocked it with her spear.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia sent a cutting wave of water towards the angel, only sending it back. Hoteye took a step foward as he caused the ground to be liquified, making Erza, Lucy and Juvia stuck in it.

"Liquid Ground! Oh yeah!" Hoteye said as the hammer angel prepared to hit the three of them directly with his hammer, however a pillar of rocks came from the ground and blocked the hammer. Jura who was the oen who put up the rocks, sent a rock avalanche down onto Hoteye and Angel.

Meanwhile, with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, the thrre began to tear up the forest with their fighting. Gajeel made his arm into iron as he uppercutted Natsu into the air. Gray put his hands together making an ice block fall from above, hitting Natsu's gut and sending him to the ground, pinning him. Gajeel then jumped towards the ice block as he stood on it.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel sent a roar of iron down onto the block and Natsu, leaving a crater on the ground. The block was destroyed as Natsu got up holding his chest.

"Oh you won't get that away with that..." Natsu said to the two of them. Cobra ran to Natsu's side as he sent a ball of poison towards the two of them. Gajeel made his arm iron, as he blocked the poison. Cubellios has suddenly flown past the two of them, distracting them as Cobra kneed Gray's gut and grabbed his head, slamming it onto Gajeel's. Natsu dashed towards them with flams on his feet.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu sent a large burst of flames onto the two of them, causing part of the forest to burn from the impact. Gajeel and Gray were sent flying as the rolled on the floor. Wendy looked at the battle between the group as she was terrified with her legs shaking. She backed away from all the chaos, however she had bumped into Ultear.

"Going somewhere dear?" Ultear said grabbing Wendy's head tightly.

"Wendy!" Erza stopped her fight as she noticed Wendy being grabbed by Ultear. She was caught off guard as the angel had hit her with its hammer, sending her flying into a wall and out of her armour, leaving a bruise on her back and thighs.

"Erza!" Lucy ran over to Erza, however Racer had stopped her by appearing in front of her, grabbing her by the neck.

"Nuh uh uh." Racer smirked as Lucy kicked her legs around, trying to break free. Suddenly magical screens had appeared on Cobra, Natsu and Racer as they forcefully exploded on them, sending the three of them flying into the air.

"Everyone alright?" Hibiki said winking.

"Where have you been?!" Lucy shouted at them with anger.

"Sorry, there were some mages that got in our way, so we got busy. But now we're here." Ren said preparing to shoot a ball of wind.

"We need to get Wendy away from that woman!" Lucy pointed at Ultear who was sholding a purple orb right in her hands. She had suddenly dissapeared in a flash of light, along with Wendy.

"No! Wendy!" Lucy cried out. Natsu had landed down with flames erupting from his body with anger.

"Why you!" Natsu caused an explosive wave of flames that began to engulf the entire forest. Brain and the other Oracion Seis had jumped away from the burst. Jura made a wall of rocks that stopped the flames as Gajeel sent a barrage of ice spikes towards Natsu.

"Keep it up Oracion Seis. I will activate Nirvana." Brain said walking off. Juvia had secretley turned into water as she went into the lake, following Brain.

"You're getting on my nerves. But its making me more fired up!" Natsu said to Gajeel with his flames increasing in heat. He had noticed Juvia's face in the water, following brain as he let his flames down.

"But I'll be back for you guys." Natsu ran off north towards Brain.

"Hey! Where ya going?!" Gajeel ran after Natsu, leaving Erza, Lucy, Jura and Blue Pegasus to hold back the Oracion Seis.

"This could get rough..." Eve said.

"Oh but it will." Cobra had turned both his arms into poison as he grinned.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Hey guys! This chapter was a bit more action based this time. Only 2 chapters remain until the whole "lemon" junk begins. Also, I am planning on giving Natsu Dragon Force in this arc. Another thing, someone told me is Gajeel the replacement for Natsu in Fairy Tail in this story. And I have to say yes he is actually. It was gonna be Gray, but I decided to change it. Anyways, see ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _North of the forest_

"Nirvana. The amount of effort and struggle it took obtain you. It will all be worth it." Brain said looking at a large item encased in ice. Near the river, Juvia was closing in on Brain, however she did not know that Natsu was on her trail.

"Time to awaken Nirvana!" Brain yelled out. Juvia suddenly emerged from the water as she fired a barrage of water spheres at Brain pushing him back.

"Sneaky little girl!"

"Water-" Before she could get her spell in, Natsu grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.

"Good job boy. Hold her off right now."

"Haha! Man, Fairy Tail has some spicy looking girls. Imagine how lucky I would've been if I was raised there instead." Natsu tossed Juvia into a tree as he prepared to toss a fireball at her. Juvia sent a stream of water at him, making him block the waves. Juvia ran to the side as Natsu chased after her. He set his feet on fire, boosting him foward towards Juvia.

Juvia looked back as she noticed Natsu, heading towards her at quick speeds. She quickly turned herself into water, making Natsu fly through her and into a wall. Juvia ran back towards Brain, however Natsu had made a fire whip that caught her leg, burning it as well. She creamed in pain as she fell on her knees with the whip still there. Natsu increased the heat, making the burn worse on Juvia.

"Excellent." Brain said as the ice began to crack. Natsu walked over to Juvia, grabbing her by the hair, and lifting her up with her right leg badly damaged and burnt.

"Perfect. I know what I can do now before I get back in there and bust some heads. Its mating time!" Natsu dragged her into the dark part of the forest as she kept on screaming trying to turn herself into water.

 _Back with the others_

Cobra and Racer were kicking Gajeel, Lucy and Erza around like ragdolls non-stop. Racer grabbed Lucy's ponytail and dashed off, dragging her across the walls with her face hitting it. She had bruises and blood on her face from the dragging as Racer then tossed her aside. Angel caught Lucy as she held her tight within her arms.

"Aw, hurt? That's too bad, I was hoping we'd fight with full health." Angel chuckled as she sunk her nails into Lucy's arms, making her cry out in pain. Angel then tossed Lucy away as Cobra was about to shoot her, square in the face with poison.

"Lucy no!" Gray said trying to get up.

"Lucy!" Erza attempted to requip once more.

Suddenly, Cobra was sent flying through multiple trees and crashing into a wall by an iron fist. Gajeel had poison remaining on his fist as he had an intensive stare.

"What a rude thing to do. Midnight. Hoteye. Let's get them." Racer said running towards Gajeel. He put his foot out, making Racer trip and fall. Gajeel then grabbed his leg tossing him up and extending his arm towards him with iron around it, striking his gut. Hoteye sent a barrage of rocks towards Gajeel, however a pillar of rocks stopped it, thanks to Jura. Eve sent a funnel of snow towards Racer, sending him crashing down. Erza requipped into her Flame Empress Armor. She slashed the air with both her blades, sending a whirlwind of flames towards Angel and Hoteye. The hammer angel got in the way taking the hit. Midnight was still asleep during all of this.

"Ice Make Knuckle!" Gray made an array of ice fists that struck Cobra's face. Gajeel then ran past Gray, holding his breath in.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" He sent a large wave of iron towards Hoteye, Angel, Cobra and Racer, causing a large dust explosion to occur with the four of them damaged badly and on their knees.

"Good job Gajeel!" Erza said to him as she was carrying Lucy. Midnight finally woke up as scratched his cheek with one eye opening.

"Looks like he's finally about to do something." Hibiki said.

"Gajeel. Go ahead and find Natsu. I fear for Juvia." Erza commanded to him

"Don't worry. I know Juvia's scent." Gajeel ran off, passing Midnight.

"We're many against him. We've got this!" Gray said making ice gauntlets on his hands.

 _With Ultear and Wendy_

"What is in this cave..?" Wendy said as she was shaking.

"Someone you might recognize." Ultear said tossing her into the cave. She got up slowly as she noticed Jellal, hanging there in a cross shape.

"Jellall..?"

"Surprising isn't it?" He was defeated in the Tower of Heaven by that iron dragon friend of yours not too long ago. He thought he would make a difference by sacrficing Erza Scarlet to bring back Zeref. When in reality, Zeref was alive the entire time. He was in with the whole plan to use any dark magic for him."

"Then why do all of this then if he's alive?"

"Oh silly girl. Me, Grimoire Heart, Tartaros and Oracion Seis are planning to bring Zeref to us. Specifically me. I'll play them all like a fiddle. By using every advantage I can get to meeting my sweet dear Zeref. And no one will stop me from doing that." Ultear walked over to Jellal, who began to slowly wake up.

"Good morning Jellal Fernandes. I need you for something specific right now."

 _With Natsu and Juvia_

Juvia was on the floor on all fours as the burn was still damaging her heavily. Natsu grinned as he put his hands on her dress, burning it into ash and onnly showing her bra and undergarments. Juvia covered herself as she backed away. Natsu got closed as he cackled a small bit.

"Alright then. Let me show you how a dragon mates."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Heyo. So that ends this chapter of the dragon emperor. And yes, the next chapter will be a lemon one. At the beginning I was finding it difficult to decide if this entire story should have lemons or not. But seeing as it is a harem fanfic and an M rating, I'd go for it. So there will be lemons in here.** **And I know some of you are excited for that.** **See ya in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Incoming Lemon chapter! So for those not for lemon, better book it now. But for those, you know the rest**

 _North of the Forest, Natsu and Juvia_

"You stay far away from me!" Juvia screamed at him, cornered into a wall. Natsu had picked her up and pinned her on the wall. She struggled to break free, however, Natsu's strength was overwhelming. He breathed down her. She closed her eyes as she grit her teeth. Natsu had placed his hands on her hips with a tight grip to add. He felt his hands on her soft rump as his body began to burn up, heating her up as well. Juvia's head went down as she could do nothing but silently moan with her soft breath. Natsu had then placed his right hand on her bra, removing it and dropping on the ground Juvia gasped as she tried to hide her revealing breasts from him.

Natsu had then lowered his head, licking the soft pink nipple on her. Juvia had let out a louder moan this time as Natsu began to lick around the nipple. Juvia moaned soflty with her legs starting to shake about. Natsu then sucked on the nipple as he put his left arm on her other breast, squeezing it. Juvia was slowly giving into the pleasure.

"Juvia cannot give in to this. She has promised her body to Gray and Gray only. So why? Why is she starting to give up?" She thought to herself. Natsu kept on sucking and fondling without taking a break once. Juvia's milk began to slowly flow inside of her as she bit her lip and looked up. Finally, the milk inside of her came out, shooting into Natu's mouth. He moved his hands and mouth away as he wiped his lips from the milk.

"Hah. Pretty nutritious. Now that we have that part out of the way, let's move on to my favorite part." Natsu had sent Juvia on her knees who was breathing heavily. He had removed his pants, tossing them aside as his member. It was currently throbbing from all the excitment that Natsu had. Its size was fairly large as its tip was near Juvia's eyes.

"Here we go!" Natsu grabbed a hold of her head as he shoved her mouth into his manhood. Her eyes opened wide as her mouth was deep in there. She gagged on it trying to breathe, putting her hands on Natsu's legs, attempting to push his away. Natsu then moved her head back and forth with her soft lips massaging the top and bottom of his manhood. Natsu grinned as he was enjoying every moment of this.

"Haha. If you wont' do anything, I'll just do it all for you."

Juvia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Natsu felt no compassion for her, caring less as he moved her head faster, making the tip hit the far ends on her mouth. Natsu had put both hands on her head as he closed his eyes.

"Looks like I'm reaching my limit right now..." He grunted as he his member began to shake. A load of his white male fluids shot into Juvia's mouth as her mouth was blocked with his member and his fluids. Natsu removed his hands as Juvia moved her mouth away. All of his fluids were falling from her mouth as she gasped for air, barely breathing. Natsu had then walked behind her, pushing her back and making her get down on all fours. He held his hands on her soft rump, as he cackled.

"Pretty nice rear you got here. Would be a shame if someone violated it."

"Please! Do-" Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu had inserted his manhood into her pink insides. Her pupils dilated as she looked up, screeching in pain. Nastu smirked as he began to slowly thrust his hips back and forth. His fleshy sword was caught by the tightness of her pink lips

"Woah! It's like a black hole. It's pulling me in!" Natsu said as he began to thrust a bit faster. His member hitting the insides of her, from both side as she began to moan continously from each movement of his hips. The sound of both their flesh hitting each other as Juvia's rear gained waves on them with each movement. She kept on moaning, still struggling to resist the pleasure, as she held the ground tightly.

"Here comes a big one! Hope you're ready!" Natsu said, letting out a powerful thrust that penetrated Juvia deep. She let out a loud yell that could be heard from the forest. Natsu began to thrust at maximum speed continously, grunting and panting like an animal. Juvia's mind started to slowly become full of pleasure, almost giving in.

"I can see you're slowly giving in." He pulled on her hair as he continued to thrust through her. Juvia screamed with tears running down her eyes. Natsu had finally released one last of his fluids inside of her pink insides. He breathed heavily as he laid his body on her back.

"Ah. I needed that stress relief after you guild had messed up my plans last time. But I'll make sure you become mine. Permanantly." Natsu removed his member as he got up. His fluids still remained in her, some dripping out. Natsu whistled as he called for his dire wolf. It landed down growling at Juvia with blood-thirsty eyes.

"Easy there pal. She'll be one of us now. Come on, spit it out." The dire wolf had spat out the golden tear orb from its mouth as Natsu caught it.

"Alehot wouldn't mind if I used this one time. Alright, water woman. Welcome to the family." Natsu used the orb as it let out a golden light that shot towards her. The light had picked her up as it began to enter her mind, clearing her thoughts of Fairy Tail and Gray into nothing. The light gently bought her down as she held her head.

"M-Master Natsu." Juvia looked up at him.

"Oh yeah! It worked! I love this thing!" Natsu held the orb hugging it. "Ah its covered in dire wolf saliva still.. but who cares? Alright, my new pet. Once this is all done, we can get you dressed up and welcome you to the kingdom."

 _With Brain_

"Finally. It's ready." Brain said smiling at Nirvana which had finalyl activated. Its huge spider-like figure could be seen from afar. Gajeel had noticed this as he was still running to their direction.

 _Back with Fairy Tail and the others_

"My head is feeling a bit woozy right now.." Gray said holding his head.

"It's Nirvana! Don't let it get to you!" Erza said as she kicked Gray's face knocking him back to his senses.

"Thanks.. I needed that.."

"Even though our goal has been achieved. We aint done with you yet." Cobra said getting up from some rubble. Midnight had woken up finally as he rubbed his eye.

"And I was having such a great sleep. Oh well."

"Don't be so upset, Macbeth." A voice came from somewhere in the forest.

"Who said my real name?" Midnight said looking around. Jellal had appeared above a cliff.

"I did." He jumped down as Wendy was ontop of the cliff, looking down.

"Jellal?!"  
"Hello, Erza."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Heya. That was my first lemon chapter. Now I'm not the best at lemons since this is technically my first time writing them. But let me know how I did and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _At the forest, Natsu and Juvia_

"Juvia! There you are!" Gajeel said as he had arrived to the scene. "Just stand back. I'll send pinky over here flying this time!" Juvia looked back at him as she sent a water sphere at him, sending him back.

"What the hell Juvia?!" Gajeel shouted

"Sorry. But this awesome orb and my amazing seduction powers lured her in to be apart of the Void Kingdom. And also my plaything if ya don't mind." Natsu said walking towards Gajeel.

"Hmph. I've known Juvia much longer than you have. If you think you can just take her like that, you're wrong!" Gajeel ran at Natsu tackling him into a tree. Juvia sent water projectiles towards him, however he had jumped over them. Natsu got up as he sent a flame roar right at him. Gajeel blocked it as he sent metal spikes towards Natsu.

"Juvia. My dire-wolf will take you back to the kingdom. Make yourself at home there. I'll deal with this punk." Natsu set his hands on fire as the dire-wolf had landed down. Juvia jumped on its back as her and the dire-wolf had flown off to the south.

"Just you and me nails." Natsu and Gajeel ran at each other, preparing to clash.

 _With Midnight and the others_

"Dark Rondo." Midnight had released a barrage of beams made out of darkness as they all headed towards Erza and the others.

"Ice Make Wall!" Gray put up a wall made of ice as the beams hit the wall, making it slowly crack with each hit. Midnight then fired drilling beams of darkness towards the ice wall, breaking it and sending some of the ice shards at everyone. Lucy had summoned Sagittarius who fired them directly at him. Midnight reflected the arrows as he sent a darkness beam back at Sagittarius, sending him back into his key. Gray and Erza ran towards Midnight at the same time. Gray had summoned an ice hammer as Erza requipped into her Heaven's wheel armor. The swords from her flew at Midnight as Gray appeared behind him, preparing to swing his hammer.

"Reflector." Midnight had suddenly reflected all of the swords towards trees and walls. The hammer was swung at Midnight however, he backflipped from the swing as he sent a darkness beam at Gray's back. Gray had rolled on the floor as he made the ground into an ice floor. Midnight stood there as he widened his eyes.

"Invisible Scythe." A sudden slash had occured in the air as the force of it went towards both Erza and Gray. The slash had cut the walls, trees and mountains in half. Erza requipped into her Adamantine armor, taking the hit of the slash. It hit her armor, making small bits of it fall off.

"He's giving us a hard time here you guys!" Gray said.

"Don't lose focus. If we want to beat all of them we need to find a way to hit them all at once!" Erza said as she requipped in her Clear Heart clothing armor. She ran at Midnight, pulling out two katanas and slashing towards him. He reflected it however, she continued to swing her katanas at him. Midnight then jumped to the side as he fired a barrage of darkness beams at her, knocking her into Racer. Racer kicked her around by kicking her back and running around repeating it. He then kicked her towards Cobra who kneed her right in her gut. Hoteye then sent a barrage of rock down onto her.

"Erza!" Gray shouted as he ran towards them. Racer had stopped him by kicking him far away. Jura grabbed Gray as he made earth pillars rise up from the ground repeatedly. Midnight destroyed the pillars with some darkness spheres.

"They're starting to overwhelm us here!" Gray shouted, holding his arm. "We need to finish them off now."

"You're right. If we don't beat them, Nirvana will overwhelm everything eventually." Erza replied.

"Too bad you won't get the chance!" Racer dashed towards them at high speeds.

"Ice Make Floor!" Gray made the entire ground ice as Racer slipped over. Erza had kneed his face before he fell. Gray then made a barrage of ice knuckles towards his face, knocking him far back into a huge rock.

"Racer!" Angel shouted out. She looked to the side as she noticed Hibiki appear beside her.

"You won't get the drop on me!" She said preparing to summon her angel again.

"Oh I won't. But they will." Angel looked up as she noticed both Eve and Ren were above her. Ren trapped her in a dome of air. Eve then sent a flurry of snow that passed through the barrier, hitting Angel's eyes.

"Hey!" She shouted out trying to push the snow away.

"Poison Dra-" Erza had requippd into her flame emperess armor as she slashed her sword, sending a wave of flames at Cobra before he could do his attack. Cobra jumped out of the way but, he was met with Gray having ice gauntlets on him. He smashed the gauntlets on his back, sending him rocketing down to the ground.

"Hoteye made huge rocks surround him as he sent them flying at Gray and Erza. Jura had counted with his own as he ran past the others. He summoned an earth pillar while running as it hit Hoteye's chest at full force. Hoteye went flying high up to an upper cliff. Midnight looked over at everyone else, keeping his cool.

"You're outnumbered Midnight!" Gray said running towards him. The dark magic user easily made a barrage of dark beams rise up from the ground hitting Gray's chest. Lucy summoned Taurus who ran towards him, swinging his axe. Midnight jumped over the axe as he kicked Taurus far back, finishing it off with darkness sphere.

"Midnight is no easy opponent Gray."

"Right you are Erza. That is why I'm here to help." Jellal was the one who's voice came from the cliff above with Wendy with him.

"Jellal?!" Erza said in shock.

"Wait where is that Ultear woman?" Gray questioned him.

"She's a bit busy right now." He said jumping down and staring down Midnight.

"Let me be of assistance. I know how Macbeth works."

"Macbeth?" Lucy said confused. Midnight grit his teeth as he fired a darkness wave at Jellal.

"Don't call me that name!" He jumped out of the way as he smirked.

"Lets get started Macbeth."

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 _ **Hey guys. Sorry this one took a long time to bring out. Was a bit occupied. But now more chapters will arrive frequently. See ya in the next one!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _At the forest, Natsu and Gajeel_

"Time to settle the score don't ya think?!" Natsu's flame aura had exploded with intense heat, causing a small crater beneath him.

"Its funny. At first you seemed to overpower the rest of them. Now for some reason you seem to be fighting some of us at a stalemate." Gajeel smirked, taunting him as he tiltled his head sideways.

"I can assure that this time I'll smash everyone flat!" Natsu then dashed with the large flame aura around him, zooming towards Gajeel at subsonic speeds. His aura began to burn the grass, spreading to the trees. Gajeel pulled his left leg back as he turned both his arms iron. He put them up in a blocking stance. Natsu had thrusted his flaming fist onto Gajeel's iron arms. The impact of the flame punch had not only caused a burst of flames to erupt from the ground, but also shake the forest itself, making the ground crack. Gajeel had let his arms down, quickly releasing an Iron Dragon Roar right in front of the salamander's face. Natsu went flying back, tumbling on the ground. He had luckily stopped himself as he put his legs on the back of a wall once he stopped tumbling. He then launched himself off the wall with a flame aura surrounding him.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" His speed was increased as his head had slammed into Gajeel's. The iron dragon slayer's eyes widened, feeling a strong impact on his chest. The impact of the velocity had launched Gajeel far back, crashing through some trees. Natsu then chased after him, releasing continous fire balls across the area to see if he could hit him. Gajeel got up from the floor, digging his hands on the ground. Natsu had suddenly stopped running as he felt the entire ground shake.

"My magic gives me a huge increase is raw strength too!" Gajeel said as he caused a part of the ground to rise up, sending Natsu into the air. Natsu had grit his teeth as his leg was set on fire. He did a midair frontflip, sending a flaming whip downwards towards Gajeel. The black haired slayer had backflipepd away from the whip. He saw the whip cut parts of the ground in small bits. Natsu had then let out a fire dragon roar downwards towards him. Gajeel went into a blocking stance as the flames had hit him directly. A gigantig flaming explosion was seen afar as Wendy had noticed this.

"Don't lose focus right now Wendy." Lucy said to her, pulling out her Sagitarrius key.

"Come on Macbeth. Show me what's happened after we left the Tower of Heaven." Jellal said with a cocky smile on his face. Midnight only responded with a bombardment of darkness spheres. Jellal's body was surrounded by a golden aura of light, allowing him to move into the air at incredible speeds. Jellal had flown down towards Midnight. He gave him a flurry of fast punches with out Midnight picking them up. Jellal had flown back, zigzagging all over the place.

"Can't keep up Macbeth?" He had appeared on his right, giving him a fast dropkick to the jaw that sent him rolling on the floor. Jellal had landed down, crossing his arms and smiling at the downed Oracion Seis member.

"That the best you can muster?" Jellal said walking towards him as the smoke cleared. Midnight had wiped the blood from his mouth away as he got up, grinning. Jellal had zipped towards him once more, however he suddenly stopped in midair as he felt his miself being repelled.

"What is this? I can't move further!"

"It's my distort spell. Here let me help you move back instead!" Midnight delivered a crushing kick to Jellal's face, making the meteor aura dissapear from him. Jellal was sent back, crashing into a solid rock wall.

"You let your guard down Now Sagittarius!" Sagittarius had fired 12 arrows at once towards Midnight.

"Don't think I didn't forget about the rest of you. Here have something special. Reflector spell. Nightmare."

The entire area began to turn deep red suddenly. Gray looked up as he noticed a gigantic monster that had the hair of Midnight.

"What in the?!" Gray said taking a step back. The monstrous Midnight had extended hits nails towards the group. Erza had tackled everyone down as the nails had dug deep into the ground.

"We've never fought something as large as that!" Lucy shouted out in fear with Wendy.

"Don't let it fool you! It's just an illusion!" Erza shouted out preparing to swing her katanas. A sudden large explosion had occured right in front of them, engulfing half the forest.

"Yeah but they feel a bit real to me!" Gray said, getting up from the ground.

"We need to break that illusion now. Wendy. Now's your chance to help us."

"Me?! Against that?!" Wendy said shaking with some tears in her eyes, looking up at the gigantic monster.

"Come on Wendy! We won't stop Nirvana from continuing with all this wasted time. You need to help us here!" Lucy shouted out.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot." Wendy had stepped foward as she closed her eyes, lifting her head up and taking a deep breath. She suddenly began to inhale the air around her into mouth as it kept on going. The giant Midnight had put its fist on the ground, dragging it across towards the blue haired girl. The force of it made huge rocks fly into the air as well as making the ground shake. Wendy then stopped inhaling as she pulled her hands back.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Out of her mouth came out a massive wave of air that blew away all the trees iin the area as well as the rocks and grass from the ground. The wind pressure had pushed the monster back so hard, the illusion had dissapeared along with the red look to the forest. Midnight went flying high into the air as he was unconsious by being overwhelemed. Jellal had jumped up and caught Midnight, landing back down.

"I think I'm going to be done with dragon slayers after all of this." Lucy said with her eye twitching and hair all messy.

"Finally. We beat the Oracion Seis." Gray said with his clothes gone and only his boxers left.

"Not yet. We still have two foes left. Nasu and Brain." Erza said to them.

"Only Natsu. Brain has already left due to being called by the rest of the Baram Alliance." Jellal said putting Midnight down on the ground in a sleeping position.

"Well that leaves on problem out of the picture." The red head said, sighing.

"Fairy Tail. You go on ahead and help you friend and stop Nirvana. We'll take in the rest of the Oracion Seis." Jura said picking up Cobra and Racer.

"Thank you all for your help. And you." Erza looked over towards Jellal. Jellal had raised his eyebrow, not knowing if she was thanking him or getting ready to scold him.

"I don't know what has come over you after the events at the tower. But, thank you for the help. We could use some help right now."

"Would love to. But now that I've done all I can. I'm off now."

What are you going to be up to huh?" Gray questioned him, feeling suspicious.

"Nothing cynical to be honest." He replied with a chuckle, walking off towards the south.

"Now. To find Gajeel and Natsu." Erza said rubbing her chin. A combustion of flames were seen far in the distance at the north with iron spikes flying into the air, sticking onto the walls of mountains.

"Well now we know where they are." Gray said, running past Erza and towards the battle. Erza and Wendy had followed as Lucy had prepared to go after them. She had them spotted two celestial spirit keys on the floor suddenly.

"Two of them. These must've belonged to that Angel woman. Score!" Lucy had placed both the keys in her pocket as she ran after the three.

 _Back with Natsu and Gajeel_

Natsu was dragging Gajeel across the ground with his face on his and his whole entire body on fire. Gajeel had put both his feet on Natsu's chest, launching him up into the air. Gajeel had them jumped from hill to hill, reaching Natsu and eventually, slamming his head down on his. Natsu felt the impact on which made him stagger a bit. He had grabbed a hold of Gajeel's leg as he spun him around while both were falling. Erza and the others had noticed the two of them spinning down towards the ground, like a meteor preparing to fall. Natsu had also set his entire body on fire while spinning Gajeel around.

"End of the line pal!" Natsu had prepared a giant fireball in his hand as they both got closer to the ground. Gajeel had quickly prepared his own counter spell with his right arm being iron, preparing to thrust his fist down towards Natsu. They both had finally hit the ground with a gigantic explosion of flames bursting on the ground with a huge flame pillar rising high up into the sky, scaring the birds and animals away.

"Gajeel!" Erza cried out, hoping that he was okay. The entire forest on fire with flames present everywhere as bits of iron could be seen on the ground and walls. The flame pillar had died down as Gajeel's scarf and coat had flown out of the dust and into Erza's hands.

"Oh no!" Erza's eyes widened, presuming that Gajeel had died from the impact. However, out of the dust emerged the two of them. Gajeel's entire body was heavily damaged with blood around his arms and forehead.

"Gajeel! Hang on we'll help!" Erza shouted out preparing to run, however Gajeel put his hand out, stopping her.

"No. I can do this one by myself. Trust me on this one." Gajeel had said to Erza. The side of his face had suddenly gained iron scales along with the same pattern on both of his arms. Natsu had a similar effect only he gained dragon scales on his eyes and arms. Erza and the others began to move away as they noticed both their magic aura's were intensifying, making the entire forest shake. Gajeel had suddenly moved at subsonic speeds as he had tackled Natsu through an entire mountain and making it fall in the process. Natsu had burst through the mountain with flames around him as he moved faster than the eye can see as well as Gajeel who leaped up towards him. They both clashed fists, creating a small shockwave around the area. Both stared each other down with intesive eyes.

Gajeel had suddenly let out a barrage of iron spikes that were much larger than his normal ones, scaling to the size of a building, down towards Natsu. The salamander had grabbed one of them that had slammed him down towards the ground with the edge of the spike poking his chest. Gajeel had kicked one more of the large iron spike down towards his chest. Natsu had pushed the spike up, backflipping away from the other as it broke through the first one, hitting the ground and penetrating right through it. Gajeel had landed down as tightened his fist.

"Geez. And I thought the others irritated me. You, nail face. You annoy me the most!" Natsu had a gigantic flame aura that had a dragon figure around it. Wendy and Lucy were both shaking in fear on what they were witnessing as Gray and Erza kept on looking in awe. Gajeel was not threatened by the menacing flame aura as tightened his right fist much harder.

"I'll end it in one shot! Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Inferno Scythe!" Natsu had moved at Gajeel at high speeds with his aura then becoming a flame scythe surrounding him. Gajeel had pulled his fist back far.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Metallic Impact!" He thrusted his fist toward as it collided with the scythe. A huge iron cluster had emeregd from the ground, breaking through the mountains of the forest as a gigantic flame wave had erupted foward, burning everything down. The impact had also demolished Nirvana into nothing but tiny pieces. They were both sent flying far back just from the sheer force. Gajeel rocketed through four mountains and eventually crashing into a wall as Natsu was sent flying far into the sky, making him unseeable. Wendy rushed over to Gajeel quickly to care for him.

"Mr Gajeel! Are you alright?!"

"Tch. I'd better have knocked the pink bastard out for a long time." Gajeel said with his iron scales fading from his face and arms.

"You did good Gajeel. You have definitely earned our trust. Hopefully the rest of the guild can as well.

"Bah. Whatever. As long as I get some rest and some nice food I'm good." The others smiled at his comment as they helped him up.

 _Back at the Void Kingdom_

"Looks like the fight between Natsu and the other dragon slayer ended in a tie." Tigha said looking into a large orb that spectated over the event.

"Tch. That Fairy Tail guild is officialy a nuisance. Damn that Makarov. Tigha. It's clear that we need to make sure that whatever happens, Fairy Tail must not interfere." Alehot said getting up from his chair.

"Understood my lord."

"That Gajeel person. He could be the biggest problem of them all though. Right now, lets focus on our next item to retrieve. Let Natsu's new aqcuired woman go with him as well. Would you like that Juvia?"

Juvia had emered from the shadows as she had a blue ponytail. Her clothing consisted of a white silk top that showed her sideboos. The top had a purple marking on it that spelt Void. She wore a white pelvic navel with purple lines patterned on the side. Finally she donned white back laced boots and purple fingerless gloves as well.

"I'd be honered to help my beloved master Natsu."

"Great. Also, make sure to use your newfound water magic. The Water Titan magic that is." Alehot said chuckling.

"Yes. I will. I must also cater to my beloved once he returns."

 **End of Chapter and arc.**

 **Alright. The Oracion Seis arc has finally finished. Now the next one will be an original arc before Grimoire Heart. Also, thank you for the criticism and advice from you all to help me develop my story further and better. I am also introducing brand new characters to the next arc but I will need some advice on their magic. So giving me some suggestions would be nice. One last thing. Gajeel is the big opposing threat to Natsu in all of this of course. He will be Natsu's equal throughout the whole thing with brand new abilities he's never had in the show before. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _At Fairy Tail_

"Ow ow!" Gray squirmed as Lissana was covering his wounds with a wet substance.

"Would you stop squirming?! You'll make it worse and harder for me to heal!" Lissana said to him as she rubbed the wounded knees and waist.

"We're lucky to have minimal wounds at least. Those Oracion Seis members and that Natsu were really something else." Erza said, thinking to herself about what happened back at the forest. "If we are to end up stopping the Void Kingdom and the Baram Alliance, we need to get much stronger if we are to beat them. And Natsu as well."

"Don't stress yourself over it too much Erza. The four of you did well." Makarov said looking up at Erza. "However I am saddened that Juvia has been taken by the Void Kingdom. But at least we have a new member. Welcome Wendy."

"Thank you very much. Really sorry about Juvia and all." Wendy said bowing her head.

"Not your fault shrimp. I should've gotten there quicker. That way I could've wasted him before Juvia left." Gajeel slammed his fist on the wall, leaving a crack on it.

"Same to you Gajeel. It's not your fault either." Erza put her hand on his shoulder, smiling soflty.

"To be honest, it's your fault really." Laxus said on the second floor. "You all were too soft most likely. You should be more aggressive. Then maybe your water friend wouldn't have been taken away."

"Laxus!" Mirajane yelled at him with a slightly irritated face.

"Just stating facts here. This guild has gone all soft now. Eventually, I'll end up fixing it to become the most powerful guild out there in Fiore." Laxus had entered the second floor, leaving. Makarov put his hand on his face as he sat down, shaking his head.

 _At the Void Kingdom_

"Damn it all!" Natsu yelled with rage as he destroyed a huge chunk of a wall in his room with his fist. He began to grunt aggresively, looking at his hands as they were engulfed in red hot flames. "That nailed face bastard

"Master Natsu. I understand your frustation. But do not worry. I am here for you now." Juvia said, moving up to him and placing her hands on his shoulders with her chest pressing on his back.

"Tch. When I see him again, he's a dead man!"

"You might get that oppurtuniy boy." Alehot walked inside Natsu's room with his hands behind his back.

"Master Alehot."

"I have a new mission for you. A new item to retrieve actually."

"Is it another controlling item or something?"

"Actually, this item is full of lost magic spells. The Book of Antares. It holds some of the most dangerous magic out there. And its hidden inside the Fairy Tail Guild."

Natsu grinned as he chuckled a small bit. "So. All I gotta do is bust in that guild and demolish the place until I find that book. Perfect. I have tons of payback in my mind."

"You won't be doing it alone of course. Juvia will go with you and four other members that are apart of our kingdom and have their own guild as well. They're not around frequently since they are continously hunting for prey, but now they will help."

"Oh. Who are they then?" Natsu asked.

"They're known as the Djinn Heel Guild. They'll accompany you two in your quest. They should arrive here in a few minutes as well."

"Great. Once they get here, we can storm that Fairy place and tear it apart. Plus, I may be able to score me some of those delicious girls." Juvia puffed her cheeks as he pushed Natsu a bit.

"Excellent. Prepare yourself then." Alehot had left the room as he walked down the hallway, spotting Tigha.

"Hm. Guess you have already told him." Tigha said, walking along with him.

"Of course. He should be ready soon enough."

"You know. You have all these lost magics cooped inside your throne room, waiting to give them to newcomers. You still even have that dragon Igneel locked up. So why do you need more?"

"Interesting question Tigha. I require more for many reasons. One being that I am aiming to overthrow the Fiore Kingdom and increase our mage count. I have some old business to settle with that old coot someday.." Alehot said, stopping right at the door of his throne room.

"Well don't let your wife know you're struggling so much. When she returns she won't like a stressed out husband." Tigha sorted out his cape so that it wouldn't fall off as she walked away, leaving Alehot.

 _7 minutes later_

"So they're here." Natsu said looking a blue portal that dropped off four figures down onto his room. A man who stood 6 feet tall with blonde hair that had a blue streak on his bangs and golden eyes. He donned a silver silk top that had golden ring patterns on the side. His arms were encased with glowing gold gauntlets. His grey pants were made out of a metal like substance, however they appeared to be soft and smooth from upclose. He finally had red and black boots on his feet as he walked over to Natsu

"Well. You must be Natsu huh? Alehot told us a lot about you for the past few years now. My name is Vaddeus. I'm well known for my Titan Take-Over soul."

"Woah! So you can become huge!?" Natsu said in awe.

"Well not really. I only gain the powers of the titan Kronos. Although I do have one growth spell, but thats for dire moments. Anyways, the sleeping girl over there with the robe covering her whole body is Lucille." He pointed over to a green haired girl who was snoring soflty.

"The very frustrated one right over there is Jargund." He pointed his thumb at a muscular and tall man who was bald with brown eyes with a small scar on his nose.. He donned a black leather jacket with simple back leather pants. His hands remsembled that of a balkan.

"Where's the last one?" Natsu looked around for the last member but couldn't seem to find them.

"Oh. You mean Quil. Ah he's been cursed with a invisibility spell. Although its not really his real magic."

"Ooh! I bet he gets good sneak attacks with that!"

"If we're done wasting time, how about we head over to that stupid guild and get that book already." Jargund said tapping his foot on the floor.

"Sure thing." Vaddeus put up a portal behind Natsu and Juvia as they turned around. "Alright then. Let's going. Lost magic waits for no one."

 _Back at the guild_

"New keys huh? I wonder what they can do..." Lucy said, dangling the keys above her head."

"You must enjoy collecting keys huh?" Lissana said as her and Levy sat next to Lucy.

"Yeah I do. Being a celestial wizard and all, I'm determined to get as many as I can you know."

"Thats a nice hobby then. Say, would you like to help me write a story Lucy? I'm kind of a big book lover." Levy asked Lucy, holding her book out.

"Sure I'd lo-" Before she could finish her sentence a burst of fire broke straight through the walls of the guild, beginnign to slowly burn the whole place. The members of the guild stood up as inside the smoke were red eyes. Laxus looked down on the lower floor as he noticed the six members downstairs.

"Surprise Fairy Tail! Payback time!"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hey guys. Thats another chapter done. If you could give me some feedback that would be great to help me. Oh also, Edens Zero. So far, liking it. Anyways see ya in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Fairy Tail Guild_

"Oh so this is the guild? Pretty comfortable looking actually." Vaddeus said with his hands on his waist, looking around the enitre guild.

"Getting real tired of seeing this guy." Gray said holding his wound. Natsu stepped foward as he cracked his knuckles with his feet on fire, burning the floorboards.

"Alright. We came here for something special. Hand it over and maybe I won't arson your entire guild. Ah forget. I'm doing it anyways!" Natsu charged foward by dashing with flames around him. His aura began to burn the entire floor of the guild, making the other members back away from it.

"Mira. Get most of the guild back to safety! The rest of us will handle them here." Erza said, pointing at the second room on the far left. A huge palm made out of water had slammed down on the rest of the members of the guild as the impact made a hole in the floor as some fell in the hole, stuck.

"Oopsie. Sorry. I'm getting used to this new water magic if you don't mind." Juvia said who had appeared from the side of the cracked wall of the guild.

"Juvia?" Gray said in shock as he saw her in an all new different look.

"Hello there Gray. Sorry that you are no longer my beloved. My master Natsu has taken that spot. So right now, let''s leave each other in style." Juvia put both her hands out as she crossed them together. "Water Titan! Oceanic Bombadier!" Body sized water spheres had emerged from her hands as they bombarded everyone in the guild with intense speeds. The water left an explosive feeling when hit, making them fall back. Gray had fallen down still holding his wound as Erza defended herself by raising her sword up.

"Water Titan. Sweet. But let me use the powers of a full fledged titan if you don't mind." Vaddeus stepped foward as he rubbed his throat, clearing it. **"Call of the Titan."** Out of his mouth came an intense sound frequency that broke the entire guild in half including the windows and buildings of Magnolia, even from afar. The frequency then let out a shockwave that blew most of the members of the guild including Gajeel and Jet out.

"Holy crap! Just by talking?!" Natsu said in awe as he had star like symbols in his eyes.

"There is a lot I can do with this magic. But don't lose focus now boy." Vaddeus pointed at Erza, Levy, Eflman and Lissana who were ready to face off against Natsu, Juvia and the Djinn Heel.

"Alright. Jargund you wanna do something?" Vaddeus asked the tall man.

"Of course!" Jargund shouted out as huge bat wings grew out of his back, ripping the back of his shirt apart. His body skin gained that of a armadillo as his hands became a mix of a gorilla with armadillo shells on them. His feet gained a combination of a cheetah and gazelle at the same time. "This here is Primal Magic. Don't worry. It goes further than just animals." He ran at quick speeds as he tackled both Elfman and Erza far back through the stairs of the guild and through the wall. Lissana had transformed her legs into huge bird legs with wings on her back as she flew right towards Jargund, thrusting the sharp talons towards him. The talons nails broke apart easily once they came in contact as Lissana was grabbed by the face with Jargund's huge hands, covering her entire face. Her birds legs had faded as she kicked his chest repeatedly, struggling to break free.

"Step away from my sister!" Elfman had got up as he ran towards Jargund, pulling his right arm out. Beast Soul! Bear!" Elfman had placed his bear arm on Jargund's arm, pulling him back a bit.

"Nice grip." Jargund grinned as he smashed his knee onto Elfman's gut. Eflam coughed as Juvia summoned a gigantic water fist from thin air, striking Elfman back. Erza had leaped off Elfman's head, requipping into her Blackwing Armor, flying down and slashing the multi-beasted mage back, letting Lissana go who was gasping for lots of air.

"You will all face me!" Erza slashed rapidly with her blade towards Jargund. His quick cheetah legs allowed him to dodge each slash. One slash grazed his cheek as he uppercutted Erza high up and through the roof, into the second floor.

"They all haven't recovered fully yet!" Mirajane said looking at the battle from afar.

"Fire Dragon Drill!" Natsu engulfed his hands in flames as they spun around rapidly, making Natsu drill straight through the floor. As he was drilling through the floor, he rose back up, breaking through and uppercutting a wounded Gray Fullbuster. He then proceeded to deliver a flurry of rapid fire punches towards Gray while he was still in the air. Lucy had summoned Taurus who had swung his axe on Natsu's waist, launching him far back into a wall.

"Gray!" Lucy ran to Gray, holding him as she noticed tons of burn marks and his wound getting worse with intense blood leaking out. "Jet I need you!" Lucy cried out for Jet.

Jet had instantly arrived as he was still in pain after the shockwave from Vaddeus.

"Oh man he's pretty messed up right now." Jet said looking at Gray.

"Take him to safety now Jet. And try and rescue the people who were effected by the sound and get them away from the destroyed buildings."

"You can count on me!" Jet picked up Gray, zipping off towards Magnolia. Erza who was on the second floor, slowly getting up as she had bruises all over her. She noticed Laxus standing from afar, watching her.

"Laxus. You need to help us. Please. Some of us our badly injured and haven't recovered yet. You are one of the strongest here, so please."

"Tch. I can't stand seeing weaklings beg. I suppose I'll help out for now." Laxus had walked away, however he was leaving the guild instead.

"Where are you going?!"

"Just gonna pick up a few friends that's all."

Jargund had placed his hands on the walls as he began to slowly rip wall off with hims immense strength. He lifted it up as he spotted Romeo, Wendy, Droy and Macao in the corner, badly hurt.

"Bingo!" He chucked the huge wall right at them. Wendy got up as she held her breath deeply.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" She let out a massive wave of air that caught Natsu and Djinn Heel's attention. The wall was blown back, hitting Natsu out of the guild and into the streets.

"Oh my. Now that's some power. Lucille. Your turn." Vaddeus said nudging the sleeping mage.

"Huh? Oh alright. Let me see what I can do." Lucille had stretched her arms as she put them down. "Twilight Magic. Turbelent Cosmo." Out of her body emitted a purple aura that had summoned a gigantic tornado made out of light and dark magic. The force of the tornado began to not only pull everyone in Fairy Tail in, but the people of Magnolia as well.

"Woah! And it's not even affecting us! You guys are awesome!" Natsu said grinning as the tornado raged on. Everyone had grabbed onto somethign to try and make them stay in place, however Gray was pulled into the tornado along with some of the people from Magnolia. The entire guild was completely destroyed with nothing left but wood everywhere.

"If I can just use this one key!" Lucy said holding on to a ledge with her fingers slowly slipping. She looked at a single key as she raised it high up. "Open Gate of the Lion! Loke!" A bright light had emerged on the ground. Out of hte light came a man in a suit with orange hari and glasses, holding his suit.

"About time you summoned me lady. Don't worry, I got this one in the bag." Loke engulfed himself in light energy as he leaped foward at the tornado, swinging his fist onto it. "Regulus!" A destructive wave of light energy collided with the twilight tornado, causing an implosion of light and dark magic.

"Aw.. now I have to stay up to deal with you guys now." Lucille sighed as she put down her head.

"While you all do that I'll go searching for a book if you don't mind." Vaddeus took a step as he was suddenly met by Makarov who was looking up at him.

"You're not going anywhere after what you have done to my guild!" Makarov began to grow in size, being seen from afar in Magnolia. "Prepare yourself!"

 _Outskirts of Magnolia_

"Looks like Fairy Tail finall needs the Thunder Legion to help them out. About time. You three. Let's get going and deal with this mess." Laxus said as three other mages were following right behind him.

 _ **End of chapter**_

 _ **Man I love writing the action scenes. If you guys enjoyed this chapter, then thanks. I have to add something now and that is I am planning on working on a separate fanfic series once this one hits the 40's. Don't worry, this one won't end I will update both Dragon Emperor and the new upcoming one. So look foward to that. Anyways, bye!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Magnolia outskirts_

With the buildings of Magnolia destroyed due to the power of Vaddeus's magic, hundreds of villagers were hurt with some of them and other,s trapped in the large rubble of buildings. Gajeel lifted a large piece of rock off of him as he held his head, shaking it.

"Damn it. That voice thing really did a lot." Gajeel got up as he looked over at the guild, seeing flames, water, light and slashes at the now ruined guild. "Hang on you guys. I'll get there soon!" Gajeel ran towards the battle as he saw it get more chaotic.

Vaddeus had walked towards Erza, raising his right arm up. His arm had cracks all over it with a red and gold light glowing out of the cracks. Vaddeus pulled his arm back as it made the entire ground shake. Erza put her sword up to defend against the incoming attack as the magnitude kept on increasing. Vaddes thrusted his arm foward shouting "Gaia's Rise!". A large barrage of earth pillars rose up from the ground, heading towards Erza. She used her blade to cut some of them back as she jumped away from the others. Erza then leaped over the rest of them as she slashed her blade downwards towards Vaddeus, who had blocked with his cracked arm.

"Oi, Lucille. You're already up so at least try and make an effort and do something." Vaddeus casually looked over at her.

"Ugh.. you sound like my grandmother. Fine. Twilight Zone." Lucille's eyes flashed purple as Lisanna, Gray, Droy, Macao, Romeo and most of the guild members were trapped inside a purple transparent box that was in the air.

"Everyone!" Erza shouted out, looking back as Vaddeus sent a shockwave through her body and sending her flying back.

"See what happens when you put effort in Lucille?" Vaddeus said with his arm returning to normal. The others inside the twilight zone kept yelling but, no sound came through. Mirajane was hiding underneath a half destroyed bar stand, seeing her friends inside the box, shaking.

"Elfman? Lisanna? Everyone?" Mirajane said quietly as tears began to run down her eyes.

"Alright. Lucille, finish it off." Vaddeus said ot her. Lucille began to use a spell that had take the air from the zone away making it harder for them to breathe. They all began to squirm inside the zone, beating on the walls heavily.

"Stop it!" Mirajane revealed herself by standing up. The box also got smaller, beginning to slowly crush them all inside.

"I said STOP!" Mirajane cried out with a magic circle appearing above her. A ray of purple light hit her from above the circle, causing her voicie to become a bit distorted. Out of the purple energy emerged a demoness with raging eyes. The nwo transformed demon Mira had let out a furious roar as she flew foward, slamming a black ball of dark energy down on the ground, making an black explosion spread. Natsu and the others hand jumped far away from the explosion as the twilight zone had dissapeared, freeing everyone who were gasping for air.

"Oh she's gotten feisty now. Jargund, this looks like something you'd like to handle." Vaddeus said to Jargund wh owas grinning with excitement.

"Of course! The mixed anmal man had ran towards Mirajane, striking his large armored gorilla fists down onto her. She had grabbed a hold of both of them as she began to move back slowly while holding them. Natsu looked over at Lisanna as he grinned, running towards her.

"Jackpot! I got a new one suckers!" Natsu had picked up the downed short silver haired woman, running out of the guild.

"Lisanna!" Both Mira and Elfman cried out..

"You let your guard down!" Jargund had slammed his knee onto her gut. The impact made her cough, leaving her stunned as well. Juvia had made water chains that wrapped around Mira's legs and making her fall on the floor. Jargund walked up to her as he cracked his knuckles, letting out a barrage of rapid punches down onto Mirajane continously. Elfman who could barely stand up, attempted to help her but couldn't do anything as of now. The demoness was now injured with blood running down her forehead with some bruises on her arms and thighs.

"I didn't think they would be this strong..." Mira said silently. Jargund had grabbed her head, lifting her up into the air. His large hands slowly began to crush her skull as Elfman clenched his fist and teeth.

"Leave her alone!" Elfman's body began to change in size, growing in body mass as well. His skin turned green as his eyes had darkened.

"Elfman.. your beast soul.." Mira said looking at the transformed Elfman.

"Oh? Now this is getting much more interesting." 

_Magnolia, ruins_

Lisanna had backed away from Natsu, bumping into a half cracked wall. Natsu walked up closer to her, sniffing her suddenly.

"You smell nice actually. Much nicer than Juvia." Natsu said putting his arms on her shoulders.

"You stay far away from me..."

"Hm. I don't wanna use you yet, I actually want to save you just in case. So for now..." Natsu had trapped Lisanna with fire chains aroudn her arms and legs. "Stay here while me and my team get that book." Natsu had walked off, leaving Lisanna to be trapped on the wall.

 _Fairy Tail Ruins_

"A battle between beasts. I like this." Jargund walked up to Elfman, who was much taller than him with his beast soul takeover state. "Come on then!" Jargund yelled as Elfman pulled his arm back, swinging it down.

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 _ **Hey guys! Thanks for reading the newest chapter of the dragon emperor. I don't really have much to say here now, except that I do plan on using Cana eventually who has been a bit away from the chapters lately, so look out for her. And Natsu's new addition to his harem will be Lisanna as seen in this chapter. Let me know who you would love to be next?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Come on you!" Jargund had lunged at Elfman, shooting out armadillo scales right at him while grabbing onto his arms at the same time. Elfman roared, shaking about, trying to get him off as some of the scales had stuck onto him. Jargund had then tossed Elfman over him, making him land near some injured people. Mirajane had swiped her claws towards Jargund however, Lucille had shot a ball of dark and light energy onto her face. Vaddeus stepped on Erza's head while sending mini shockwaves towards Mirajane, knocking her back over and over again. Mirajane had charged up a large sphere of energy, preparing to release it. Juvia had trapped her legs by making a large water hand appear from beneath, grabbing her tightly. Jargund had walked over to her, cracking his knuckles as he delivered a crushing blow to her gut, making her cought out blood.

"You know we can make this very quick with just one thing." Vaddeus snapped his fingers as Lucille made dark chains that grabbed onto everyone that was on the floor with dark spears near their necks. "Tell us where the Book of Antares is and maybe we won't kill your friends here."

"If you're looking for the book, you'll never find it. Master Makarov hid it somewhere safe." Erza said slowly moving her head up. Vaddeus sent a shockwave onto Erza's head, making her scream in pain. The dark spears poked the necks on everyone, staying there as they winced.

"Well tell us where he hid it then." Vaddeus had sent more shockwaves onto Erza's head and body continously. Mirajane cried out as Juvia made a water bubble around Mira's head. Mira struggled to break free as the bubble was slowly drowning her. "Well? Come on tell us."

Jargund had made large claws come out of his nails as he dug them onto Erza's back. Mirajane had transformed back to her normal state as her eyes were slowly closing.

Out of nowhere a large burst of lightning had zoomed over to Jargund, Vaddeus and Lucille, knocking them back. Erza was bleeding from her back as she held her head. An iron roar had knocked Juvia far back into Jargund and Lucille, freeing Mirajane.

"See? I told you that you were all soft." Laxus said with Bixlow, Evergreen, Freed and Gajeel beside him. "Let me show you how we get it done!"

Vaddeus got up from the ground as he looked over at them. "Alright. I guess we can stop playing games then." Vaddeus had a large dark red magic circle above and beneath him. "Titan Take Over. Atlas!" Vaddeus's body had cracks all over him with dark blue energy coming out of them. His pupils were surrounded by astral energy as they then turned silver. He had cracked his neck and knuckles as he breathed deeply. "This is one of my many Titan forms. Let me show you what Altas can do!"

Vaddeus placed his hands on the ground as he grinned. Not only did the entire town begin to shake, but the tremor could be felt at Hargeon as well. Vaddeus had raised his hands up as he caused a large chunk of the city's ground to rise up, sending the Thunder Legion and Gajeel high up.

Laxus looked down as he sent a streak of lightning down onto Vaddeus, knocking him back. They had landed on a large flying piece of rock as Freed had cast a script spell around Lucille.

"Let's see you try and move anywhere with this." Freed said as Bixlow sent his wooden totem styled dolls downwards as they shot a green light at Jargund, making him jump back. Gajeel had jumped off the rock as he held his breath in.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Vaddeus had took the hit of the roar directly as he sent a large shockwave back. Laxus had struck his fist which was covered in lightning, back down at the shockwave, causing a collision that made them jump off the giant rock.

"Boy oh boy, how I'm going to enjoy this." Laxus grinned, staring Vaddeus down as lightning had surrounded him. Natsu had finally arrived to the scene as he noticed Gajeel from afar.

"Ah, finally I get my round 4." Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

"You're not getting that book." Erza said requipping into her heaven's wheel armor. "Not while we're here."

"Oh yeah. I'm getting fired up now." 

_**End of Chapter**_

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry if this one might be a bit shorter. I'm saving a longer chapter for the next one. The next one might also be the conclusion of this arc possibly. And I have decided on who will be Nastu's next harem member. Lisanna is already in after last chapter. See ya in the next one.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _Ruins of the guild_

"Come on then!" Natsu screamed out as Laxus had shot instant lightning at him, knocking him away. Lucille had made a twilight twister as it began to tear through the ground. Erza had sent a few swords foward as they flew past the twister, going towards Lucille who had jumped away, making the twister fade.

"Get em babies!" Bixlow commanded his two tiki shaped entities to fire green rays of energy at the three. Vaddeus had made his arm engulfed in titan skin as he blocked it with the arm. Evergreen had sent small yellow spheres of magic down, causing a smoke cloud to rise up in the middle. Gajeel had broke through the smoke, smashing his iron fist onto Jargund's face, sending him flying away. Vaddeus had caught Gajeel's leg as he slammed him through the ground with his enormous strength. Laxus had also appeared in front of Vaddeus, thrusting his lightning engulfed fist at him, which gave him a shock, making im skid back.

"I actually felt that one." Vaddeus grinned as he made half of his skin full of titan skin. "Titan's Movement!" With just a single step, Vaddeus managed to make the entire town shake. Laxus nearly lost his balance as Vaddeus struck his foot onto Laxus's gut, causing him to cough out spit. Freed had blocked the incoming fist from Vaddeus with his blade as Laxus jumped away with Bixlow's babies firing at Vaddeus. Juvia mad made a gigantic water palm appear from behind her, blocking the shots as the palm moved foward.

"You know what happens when lightning and water collide!" Laxus smirked as he raised his fist up with lightning around it. Vaddeus and the others eyes widened as they prepared to move away. Laxus had slammed his fist on the ground causing a lightning wave to emerge from the ground, colliding with the palm. The collision caused a devastating chain reaction of huge amounts of lightning surged across the entire area. Howver the lightning had affected Freed and the others along with Vaddeus and the three.

"Woops. My bad." Laxus said rubbing his head.

Lucille and Juvia were heavily damaged with shocks as their bodies weren't as durable as the others. She fell on her knees, weakened as Jargund and Vaddeus were still standing however with bruises around them.

"Surprised you managed to take all of that surge of lightning and still stand." Laxus said. Vaddeus had cracked his knuckles, preparing to engage once again. However, a sound was heard coming from behind as Natsu had blizted past Vaddeus and the others surrounded by flames. He had pulled his fist back as he was moving towards Gajeel and the others at top speed.

"Fire Dragon Inferno Spiral!" A spiral of large flames rocketed towards the five. Gajeel had jumped in the way, putting his hands up as the flames came in contact with him. He tried pushign the flames back however they were pushing him back instead. Laxus and Erza both ran to the sides as they released a wave of lightning and swords at the same time. Jargund had used his skin to block the lightning as Vaddeus blocked the swords with his arms. Natsu kept on unleashing the force of the flames on Gajeel who could feel his arms burning.

"Hang in there Gajeel!" Erza said as Vaddeus had grabbed Erza's face, slamming her into the ground. Laxus had dodged Jargund's punches as he did an axe kick to his head with lightning on it. Jargund grunted as Laxus then grabbed Jargund by his top.

"Let me take you for a ride!" Laxus had jumped high up with Jargund as lightning was surging all around him. "Lightning Dragon Haul!" Laxus had tossed Jargund down into the ground at full speed with lightning all over him. Jargund had crashed into Vaddes, causing the lightnign to hit him as well, causing a large smoke cloud to form. Natsu had jumped away from the impact as Jargund was out cold, expect for Vaddeus.

"Now we have two left! Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel caught them both of guard as he let out a large roar that hit both of them. Lucille and Juvia got up as they began to run out of the scene to take cover from all the madness. Natsu had crashed into a nearly destroyed building as he held his head in pain.

"Damn Piercing FACE!" Natsu shouted in rage as he burst through the building, destroying it. He appeared up in the sky with a large fire sphere on his hands with a maniacal smile on his face.

"Is Master Natsu going to destroy all of Magnolia?!" Juvia looked up at the buidling sized fire sphere.

"That kid's serious huh?" Bixlow said looking up. The sphere had only gotten larger and larger while increasing in heat.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Supernova!" Natsu had tossed the large sphere down with all the people of Magnolia looking at the incoming flame.

"Can we even deflect something like that?!" Erza said in fear. Gajeel and Laxus had both stepped in to face the incoming sphere. In unison they both said their roars, letting out a combined roar with lightning and iron, making a much larger roar that collided with the sphere. Natsu had noticed this as he grit his teeth, letting his own roar down as well onto the sphere, adding more power to it. Gajeel and Laxus were starting to become overwhelmed with their feet moving back as the ground beneath them began to heat up on their legs with it cracking as well.

As the flames neared, Wendy had arrived side by side to them. Natsu had noticed Wendy who had then held her breath in. "Sky Dragon Roar!" A four roar was added, giving the two slayers an edge with the three opposing roars, pushing back the flames. The three had overpowered Natsu making the sphere hit him instead, causing a gigantic explosion of fire in the air, making everyone duck for cover.

"Master Natsu!" Juvia cried out. Natsu had dropped from the sky as he crashed down to the ground. Juvia ran over to him to see if he was alright. Natsu had gotten up slowly with his hands on his knees.

"We didn't get that stupid book in the end. But I did get something precious of yours." Natsu grinned with tons of blood and burns around him.

"Lucille. Get us out of here." Vaddeus said as Lucille had made a small twister smoke cloud emerge from thin air, blocking Fairy Tail's view. In a flash they were gone without a trace.

"Gone. Just like that." Evergreen said.

"What did he mean by something precious of ours?"

 _Void Kingdom, Courtyard._

Lisanna had found herself in a courtyard she did not know. Her hands were free however she was surrounde with members of the Void Kingdom.

"I got one thing that satisifed me other than some book. It's you." Natsu had grabbed Lisanna by her arms. "I don't know what it is about you but I feel something great about you. It'll be even more interesting in my room!" Natsu had dragged Lisanna into the indoors of the kingdom as Vaddeus rubbed his hair.

"We didn't get the book this time. But the next time we encounter them, we'll be sure to not hold back."

"The book will wait." Alehot had arrived to the courtyard. "For now we'll take our eyes off Fairy Tail until their next big move. And you will surely get your rematch.

 **Hey guys! This chapter took a long time to get to but it was worth it. Obviously next chapter is a lemon, and after that will be the buildup to Tenrou Island with Grimoire Heart and such. So I will see you there soon. Also 100 year quest is out. Nice.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _Natsu's room, night._

Night at the kingdom, nothing else was happening, expect for the intercourse in Natsu's bedroom. Lisanna's clothes had been removed already as they were hanging on the bed with Natsu's clothes on the floor. Lisanna was pinned against the walls with her legs being carried up by Natsu's hands, who's mouth was breathing down her neck. Lisanna's soft lips opened up as the pink haired mage had his member just near the pink lips of Lisanna's entrance. Natsu had then slowly inserted his member into her entrance with just the tip of it reaching inside. Lisanna let out a quiet and gentle moan as she closed her eyes, looking away.

The hard throbbing member of the fire wizard had slowly began moving up and down with Natsu's hips moving along. The movements were slow, yet Lisanna could still feel the intesity behind them. She felt threatened by it, not knowing what to do. As the flaccid object from Natsu kept moving, it gradually entered deeper and deeper with Lisanna wrapping her arms around the dragon slayer. The inside of Lisanna was starting to heat up due to the throbbing member from Natsu. She clenched her teeth to try and withstand the pain. Natsu noticed this as he then grinned, only increasnig the speed of his thrusts a bit more. Lisanna had louder moans rather than soft ones as she could feel the increased thrusts hurting and also pleasing her. The sounds of the thrust let out a slapping sound that could be heard from outside of the room. Each slap had caused waves on Lisanna's rear to appear.

Natsu's member had only gotten hotter inside of her as he felt himself reaching his limit. He then thrusted at full speed as the slapping sounds got louder with Lisanna moaning at the top of her lungs. His member had reached deep inside of her, hitting her womb directly. Natsu lowered his head as he finally reached his limit, letting out slow but hard hitting thrusts onto Lisanna, making her rear shake. He shot out a load of his white fluids right into Lisanna's womb. He breathed heavily and so did Lisanna.

Natsu didn't feel like he was satisfied though. He dropped her on the ground as she fell sideways, barely feeling her legs. The white fluids from Natsu dripped out of her and onto the floor. Lisanna looked up at Natsu with nearly closed eyes as Natsu had picked her up by her hand, placing her on the bed. Lisanna had struggled to crawl away as she began to tear up. Natsu didn't react or do anything suddenly as he just watched.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Lisanna questioned, confused and scared.

"You're different. From those girls at the guild, I could feel something special about you." Natsu said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He had pushed her down on her back as the look in his eyes were not menacing this time to Lisanna. Natsu had suddenly struck his member into her anal entrance this time, making her squirm. The intense throbbing of his member had began to strecth her out slowly while including the heat. Lisanna tried to kick her legs around but to no avail. Natsu had already began thrusting inside of her with each movement only making her moan louder. His deep concentration only made him move more fluid. Lisanna finally realised she couldn't do anything as she began to cry. Natsu had suddenly hugged her while he kept thrusting with his head on her shoulder. Lisanna's eyes widened as she looked down on him.

"Don't cry." Natsu said with a soft voice suddenly. He then released his final load of white fluids into her, making it drip on the bed as Lisanna had stopped crying. Natsu had pulled out with leftover fluids dripping from him and her entrance. Natsu put his hand on her forehead, making her feel warm. Lisanna was confused to what he was doing.

"I'll make sure I treat you in a more special way." Natsu had got up as he went to retrieve his clothes. Lisanna looked at him, surprised that he didn't do what she expected him to do.

Staring from the window was Juvia with a jealous look on her face.

"No fair. Why does she get Master Natsu's special treatment but not me?! White haired bitch! I'll make sure that I end up being Master's special!" Tigha had appeared behind Juvia suddenly.

"Talking to yourself?" She said as Juvia jumped in shock. Tigha laughed as she walked off. "Don't get too jealous deary. I suspect he has many more girls that he's still aiming for."

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 _ **Hey guys. Now that this chapter is finished I decided to try and write a separate story in the meanwhile, while also writing this one too. The story I will be writing will be a smut only story other than this which is a mix of other things. I will need suggestions for a franchise to use for this incoming story. Also the Tenrou Island arc will be the next one and I do plan on giving Lisanna a special treatment in this one. So see ya soon and in my new smut story. Peace!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _3 weeks after the battle_

Mirajane was sitting in the corner on a barrel, with her head down with a frown. Cana walked over to her, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Still upset about Lisanna, huh?" Cana said to her, sitting down on a table.

"They overwhelmed us so easily. I just wish I could've used satan soul earlier."

"Hey don't worry about it. Now I don't know when we'll get Lisanna back but we will someday. We'll be here for you as always too."

"Thanks Cana." Mirajane had small smile on her face.

"Attention everyone!" Makarov had said, standing on a barrel, raising his hand up. "Today is that fateful day. The trial for S-Rank at Tenrou Island! Our guild's sacred grounds!"

"Already?! I don't know if I'm prepared..." Wendy said as she played with her fingers. Cana patted her on the back with a laugh.

"Hey hey. It'll be fine. If you get chosen, I'll make sure to protect you... most of the time." Cana said, shifting here eyes to the side which made Wendy worry a bit. While everyone was talking about who will be chosen, the door had opened up, turning everyone's attention.

"Hey there. I suppose that i'm not too late for the announcements?" A man said. Gajeel looked over to see who it is. He'd never seen this person before. Neither have Lucy and Wendy.

"Gildarts. Welcome back old friend." Makarov smiled looking at the tall orange haired man. Everyone who knew him had welcomed him but, Gajeel and the other two, especially Gajeel who could feel and intense surge of magic energy in Gildarts. Gildarts looked around the guild hall, noticing Gajeel, Lucy and Wendy.

"Oh? Newcomers?" Gildarts walked over to them to examine the three of them. Lucy and Wendy looked up at him. They thought he looked messy based on his small rusty bead and ragged hair.

"Now that Gildarts is here, we shall choose who will go with us to Tenrou. Wendy Marvell, Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, Evergreen, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Laxus Dreyar, Gray Fullbuster, Jet, Droy, Levy, Mest Gryder and Gajeel Redfox." Makarov had called out the chosen ones. Erza and the others had suddenly reacted to the name Mest Gryder. As if they have never heard of him before.

"Mest Gryder? Do you know of anyone with that name?" Erza walked over to Gildarts, asking him. Gildarts shook his head, not recognizing a name like that.

"Now then. Let's set out for Tenrou!" Makarov shouted out.

 _Void Kingdom, Alehot's Throne Room._

In Alehot's throne room, he was standing up, looking out of his window as he saw his mages train in the courtyard. His door had opened with Natsu holding Lisanna on a chain who was looking down.

"Hey uh, I bought her like you asked." Natsu said to him. Alehot looked over, smiling as he walked over to them.

"Good job. Now that she is here, it is her turn for a much better magic ability."

"Oh? Same to her like Juvia? What are you gonna give her?" Natsu asked him.

"Something far better than that. A forbidden magic I was lucky to obtain it while escaping from the creatue that protected it." Alehot had pulled out of his pocket what looked like a small star. Natsu awed at it as it's bright light began to attract him in.

"This is the Star of Ati-ggho. The rarets magic out there. Whoever so taps into the star's power, shall gain cosmic like abilities and control of the stars. I give this to your new slave." Alehot let the star go as it floated towards Lisanna. The star had entered her soul, making her eyes widen with cosmic energy in them. Inside of her mind, she was floating in space with the stars and planets surrounding her.

"Where am I?" She wondered as she looked around the endless area. What was behind her was a giant cosmic entity who looked down on her. The entity had placed it's large hand on Lisanna, engulfing her completely in cosmic energy.

Back in reality, Lisanna had closed her eyes and opened them once more as she felt different than normal.

"Whoa? What happened to her?" Natsu asked Alehot.

"She is now linked to Ati-ggho. We have just gained our most powerful member yet."

"Hey! What about me?!" Natsu shouted out pointing at himself.

"Eh. Second best." Alehot said with a stoic face. Natsu had fallen on his knees in upset and defeat. "Now then. Another one of my spies has told me that Makarov and some of his guild members are off their sacred grounds Tenrou. This is perfect. Our plan is about to be set in motion."

"Um. Plan?" Natsu titled his head wondering.

"You'll figure it out eventually. Now, you and Lisanna will head to Tenrou along with Tigha, Juvia, Vaddeus, Jargund and Lucille. And a special guest of ours. Grimoire Heart."

"Grimoire Heart? Oh right that other dark guild that you told me about. So we're infiltrating their sacred grounds?"

"Correct. This is our biggest advantage we have on them. Get ready to leave, boy. Great things are coming our way soon." Alehot smirked deviously.

 _Far away from Magnolia, the Void Kingdom and Fiore_

High in the skies, flapping sounds were heard as a large figure's shadow was seen on the clouds. A roar of mass magnitude could be heard as the figure was flying north. To Tenrou.

 _ **End of Chapter.**_

 _ **Oh hey there. The Tenrou Island arc is about to begin next chapter, my favorite arc by the way. And I am glad to finally give Lisanna the Astral Magic. I am going to do great things with this magic. And this arc will be Alehot and his kingdom's big break. See ya in the next chapter and feel free to ask me things. Peace!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 _Grimoire Heart's Ship._

"Master Hades. We'll be approaching Tenrou in a few minutes now." Ultear had said to the man sitting on a throne. The room was filled with guild members. Some wore the same clothing while a few stood out.

"Well when we get there it'll be one hell of an event ya know." A blonde haired man said. He cackled as some of the guild members back away from him.

"Patience Zancrow. Asuma will cause most of the damage before we can even get there." A goat man named Capricorn said. Zancrow shrugged as he put his arms behind his head.

"I don't really do patience . Not my style. I'm more a rush and clear everything type of guy, ya know."

"For goodness sake, please stop saying ya know." Ultear said with her hands on her face. Zancrow cackled as a girl named Meredy could spot a black figure zoom through the skies. She couldn't get a good glance at it as it went by incredibly fast so she thought she was seeing things.

"What's wrong, Meredy?" Ultear said walking over to her.

"I thought I saw something. Must be my imagination."

 _TENROU ISLAND_

"Oh my..." Lucy and Wendy awed at the sight of the island. "Are we even sure it's an island?!" Lucy said with her eyes widened.

"Believe me I was shocked as well by the awe of the size of this land. Absolutely rididuclous it was. But you get used to it... but easily get lost." Gray said walking past Lucy. He was still harmed due to the previous battle back at Fairy Tail. "We all know what wer'e going to do here at least... if you're lucky you'll bump into Gildarts. He's the easy route."

 _Somewhere else on Tenrou._

Juvia had bought Natsu, Vaddeus, Jargund and Lucille to Tenrou by riding on a giant water palm that gently landed down onto the island.

"This is their island huh? Well let's level i-" Natsu who was about to destroy everything with flames on his hands was stopped by Vaddeus.

"Easy there, Natsu. Remember why we came here. We also have to wait for Hades and his guild to head here. Don't wanna jeapordise the mission now do we?"

"Man... Fine." Natsu frowned as he crossed his arms, sitting on the ground and lifting his head, looking into the sky as he rocked around.

"Right now, since we're earlier than most of the group... what say we get a head start. Juvia. Think you and Natsu can go ahead of us and cause some chaos?"

"Yes. Anything to be close to Master Natsu at all costs." Juvia nodded in agreement as she put her hands together wit her face all cheery and boiing up with glee.

"Jargund. I need you to do some digging." Vaddeus looked over to Jargund who grinned, turning his hands into large mole hands with claws as he started digging into the ground.

"Alright.. It's time for some sweet payback! Just you wait Fairy Tail! We'll smash you flat!" Natsu ran off into the distance as Juvia had followed behind. Vaddeus and Lucille took their sweet time by walking at a normal pace as Vaddeus already knew how chaotic things were going to turn out.

"Let's give them a little scare!" Natsu stopped running as he held his breath in, lifting his head up into the sky. He let out a large fire dragon roar that soared high up with the flames, burning the trees and leaves around the area. The guild had noticed the flame wave in the sky and some had gotten a little scare. Gajeel already knew who caused that.

"That Salamander is here. And my guess his compadres as well." Everyone heard Gajeel's words as some of them were shocked to hear that Natsu was here. Lucy especially was terrified, shaking and trembling. She remembered hte amoutn of damage and destruction Natsu had caused earlierr with their previous encounters. Makarov looked into the sky and back at the rest of the guild.

"Our activity will be postponed for now. All of you. You have a new activity. Alehot has sent his group to our most sacred grounds. The First Master would be as furious as I am right now. Therefore, we cannot let them ruin it, let alone stop our time together. Prepare yourselves, my children." 

Back on the Grimoire Heart Ship, Hades could already tell Makarov was ready along with Natsu and the rest. "Makarov is ready. Good. Asuma. You should get ready as well soon." Hades said to someone who wasn't even on the ship, rather on the island.

"Understood."

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 _ **Hey guys. Sorry this took way long to post. I kinda got addicted to drawing lately and the Sims 4 a bit so I got a bit sloppy and slow lately. But now that I have a game plan, uploads on the chapters will take less time. Also after two chapters of this arc, I will most likely start my third story which is a crossover one that I have been wanting to do. Anyways, see ya in the next one!**_


	19. Chapter 19

___**Chapter 19**_

 _Alehot's Throne Room._

He sat there on his throne, grinning deviously.

"Hades. You feel it too don't you?" He spoke with him telepathically.

"Yes. I indeed do. Fairy Tail is about to meet their closing end."

"Not only that.. but **he** is also headed towards the island. It's only a matter of time before that place sinks to its doom." Alehot chuckled as he and Hades stopped talking telepathically.

 _Back on Tenrou._

"Do you feel some ominous aura in the atmosphere guys?" Lucy asked as she put her hands on her shoulders. She was walking with Gray and Cana on the south part of the island.

"Now that you mention it, it is kinda strange actually." Gray replied as he stopped and looked around. Suddenly from the bushes and trees, magic projectiles were thrown at them. Gray blocked the projectiles with an ice shield. Members of the Void Kingdom and Grimoire Heart came out of their hiding spots as they had immedietaly surrounded the three. They looked around, noticing every corner was filled with them.

"Looks like we're zoned in. Ain't that a bit rude guys?" Cana smirked as she had pulled out her cards. Lucy readied her keys and Gray's hands were emanating a cold aura.

 _East of Tenrou_

"There." Natsu said as he spotted Mirajane, Wendy and Erza in one spot. "It's payback time." He popped out of the shadows, having a flame in his hand as Erza immedieatly noticed. She quickly got out her sword blocking the incoming flame from Natsu.

"So you're here. You just can't seem to stay away." Erza said scowling at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer grinned as he pushed Erza back. Juvia appeared from behind Natsu, smirking as she stuck her tongue out at them.

"You three are about to get a taste of Master Natsu's newest strength."

"Erza. Wendy. You go, I'll deal with this." Mirajane commanded the two as they nodded their heads, running off. Mira turned her attention to the two as she instantly used her satan soul, preparing herself.

"Hehe. I found a new one. Don't worry. You're gonna join your sis real soon. With me of course." Natsu set his hands on fire as the two stared each other down. Natsu swung his arms, creating a path of fire that rose up to block Mira's way. She easily flew over it as she did a divekick towards him. Natsu rolled away as Mirajane was hit with a water lance by Juvia, sending her crashing into a tree. Natsu then followed up with a Fire Dragon Roar that headed towards her. Mirajane got up from the ground as she quickly got into a blocking position. The attack hit her head on as a flame explosion occured from the impact. Mira had scratches on her as she flew out of the flames and smoke, hitting both Natsu and Juvia with black magic orbs. Juvia was sent flying but Natsu just skidded on the ground.

"Come here!" Natsu had suddenly grabbed her arm as he slammed her head on the ground, making her scream. He then tossed her up, unleashing another roar at her which made her go even higher up. Mira recovered in the air as she held her head. To her surprise Juvia had made a large water bomb that had dropped down on her. The bomb made Mira fall down however, Natsu quickly got under, kneeing her straight in her gut. Mira coughed out blood as she was clearly in severe pain now. Natsu then grabbed her hair, burning it as he then spun her around on the ground as her face kept hitting the ground each spin. He then tossed the demon lady into the air and finished up his assault with another roar. An explosion could be seen from afar in the sky as Mirajane fell down to the ground, out of her Satan Soul state. She grunted as her entire body was full of scracthes, some blood and her clothing already half torn. She opened one eye as she was nearing a fainting process.

"Haha. That all you got? This was easier than I thought actually." Natsu taunted the white haired mage as he laughed. He walked over to Mira as he picked her up by her hair. Mira screamed in pain as Natsu had a tight grip on it.

 _West of Tenrou_

"Look at that. I think I found my first target." Erza heard a voice say that as out of the shadows came Jargund. Erza readied her blade, however Wendy noticed Asuma standing ontop of a branch.

"Uh Erza." Wendy said as she pointed at Asuma. They were surrounded by the two.

"Erza Scarlet. I've heard you're pretty strong. This might not be a boring day after all." Asuma said as Wendy began to panic. She was already intimidated by Jargund and his deadly eyes.

"Wendy. Stay very close to me. It may look like things are getting tense, but we'll make it out of here somehow."

"O-Okay." Wendy nodded as she was trembling a bit. Jarguned grinned as he gained armadillo scales. He took off from the ground, heading towards the two as Erza quickly requipped into her Flame Empress Armor, swinging her blade onto Jargund's hands. The scales were enough to protect him from the flames as he pulled back his other arm, grabbing Erza's blade and tossing it aside. Erza gasped as she jumped back. Jargund ran towards the red head but was stopped with a Sky Dragon Roar. Jargund was sent off the ground, quickly recovering by latching onto a tree. Asuma made his first move by putting his hand out. "Bleeve" he said as out of his hand came a chain reaction of explosions that headed towards the two girls. Erza turned around as she and Wendy were hit by the explosions. The two fell down on the ground as Jargund jumped into the air, preparing to strike down on the two of them with his currently large gorilla arms. Erza requipped into her Adamantine Armor. She used the shield of the armor to take the hit of Jargund's punch, causing a crack on the ground and pushing Erza further down.

Requipping again, she changed into her Black Wing Armor quickly slashing onto Jargund's chest, sending him back a few inches. Erza suddenly flew at him as she swung her sword again. Jargund turned his hands into sharp crab ones as he used them to protect himself. The sword hit the crab claws, cutting them off suddenly. Jargund was shocked as he didn't expect them to come off.

"I've gotten stronger ever since your little attack on our guild! Moon Flash!" Erza shouted out as she slashed in a cross pattern, sending Jargund even further back. Erza suddenly heard a scream as it was from Wendy. She was trapped by roots a timer showing the number 180 was there as well.

"Got too distracted there. Your little friend is on a timer. If that 180 clock ends.. a huge explosion will take her out and including you as well. So I'd suggest you hurry up Titania. I want to see your full power after all."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Erza flew at Asuma who summoned a tree fist which knocked the red head back. The timer was now at 175. Erza recovered as she requiped into her Heaven's Wheel, sending multiple swords towards him. He stopped the attack by putting both his arms out, causing a tower of flames to rise up, stoping the blades by melting them. He then used his roots to grab Erza's arms and legs without her noticing. Erza gasped as she had then noticed the roots as she struggled to get out.. The timer was going down as it was at 95 seconds. Jargund had also reappeared, walking towards Erza with a fairly angry look in his eyes.

"This isn't looking too good." Erza thought to herself as she was thinking which requip to use to escape while trying to save Wendy as the timer kept going down. Jargund prepared to spit venom at her as he had gained a snake tongue. He was suddenly stopped via a kick to the jaw, sending him rolling on the ground. Gajeel had appeared.

"Gajeel!" Erza said with relief in her voice. Asuma raised an eyebrow as Gajeel gave him a death stare.

"I've had just about enough of you guys. This time, I'll pummel you, that salamander and your boss!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Hrah!" Yelled Gajeel, lunging at Azuma. An iron sword became his right arm as he struck it towards Azuma. Azuma had dodged it, however Gajeel caught him with a knee right to the chest, stunning him for a bit. Azuma retaliated by placing his hand on Gajeel's chest, causing a an explosion to engulf him. This knocked Gajeel back, however he recovered quickly, landing down as he punched the ground, causing it to shake and some of the ground to rise up. Azuma jumped back as Gajeel ran after him.

"Iron Dragon's Lance!" Gajeel's arms beecame lengthy iron poles as he swung them about. Azuma dodged one and grabbed ahold of the other, tossing Gajeel upwards. Gajeel quickly let out a roar of iron that plummeted down on Azuma, causing the ground beneath him to break apart. His clothes were slightly cut by the iron shards from the roar as he looked up at Gajeel.

"Tree Fist!" A fist of trees came rocketing at Gajeel as he caught it in his hands. Gajeel gritted his teeth as he spat out iron shards down to hit Azuma. Azuma shifted his head to the left to avoid them as Gajeel flipped over the tree fist, doing a dropkick on Azuma.

Pieces of Gajeel's iron managed to luckily free Erza, who requipped into her Armadura Fairy Armor, was ready to face down against Jargund and his beast prowess. Erza had the speed advantage, cutting Jargund's chest before he could react, but Jargund was too bulky to lt it be that easy as he grabbed Erza by the arm, swining her around. He used his Balkan arms to increase his strength, making the swings even harder. Erza struggled but she was luckily to get a good cut on his arm, making blood spurt out from it. Jargund was taken aback by this as he tossed Erza into a large boulder. He then raced towards her, preparing to crush her into the ground. Erza quickly got up, stabbing her blade right into Jargund's stomach.

"Gh!" Jargund coughed a bit as the stab did hurt to a point where even he could feel it. Erza looked up at him, he looked down at her. Jargund wasn't going to let it be that easy though as he suddenly increased in size.

"Increase! Wyvern Size!" Jargund's body kept growing as he was breaking the ground beneath him. Erza moved back as she was seeing the whole thing for herself. Jargund had reached the size of a wyvern. He cackled as he set his eyes down on the Scarlet Fairy.

"You can't take me even in this size. I now have the strength of a Wyvern on my side!" Jargund boasted to show his superior strength.

"Maybe so. But I've defeated things twice that size!" Erza stood up, grasping onto her sword. "In the name of Fairy Tail... I will defeat you!" With al lof her strength Erza ran towards Jargund. The giant beast man struck his hand on the ground, causing a shockwave. Erza managed to power through it as she charged up energy on both her swords, lunging at Jargund. The giant beast man seperated his arms, preparing for a powerful clap to crush her.

"Fairy Burst!" Erza shouted as a single slash was delivered along with the clap of Jargund. Both attacks had been set off at once, causing a huge pillar like explosion that could be seen from across Tenrou.

Azuma and Gajeel were still having their duel as Azuma was enjoying this. "Yes. This is it! You're definitely a powerful foe indeed, Gajeel. However. You didn't keep track of your friend over there." Azuma pointed at Wendy and the timer as it was at 7 seconds. Gajeel's eyes widened as he quickly raced to her, but the roots from Azuma had stopped him.

"Wendy!" Gajeel cried out as Wendy let out a gasp with the timer reaching "0". The explosion had been set off, even larger than the one Erza and Jargund caused, engulfing this section of the island.

The smoke was clearing, as Gajeel slowly opened his eyes, he had seen two figures there all of a sudden. Erza had used her Adamantine Armor to protect Wendy, however this had hurt her in the process.

"Miss Erza!" Wendy cried out as she hugged Erza who's back was scarred and full of steam.

"I was luckily to requip in time to save you. That Jargund man still isnt' down either." Erza said to Wendy, enduring the pain. Gajeel smiled, getting up from the ground as he turned around to Azuma.

"You've made a big mistake stick hair. Almost harming Wendy with something gigantic like that." Gajeel's fists tightened as his body became pure iron. "You want me at my best? I'll demolish you before you can even see the rest of what I have!" Gajeel screamed in rage.

"Then prove it! Gajeel!" Azuma responded with excitement! Gajeel rushed in with two consecutive punches that Azuma blocked. Gajeel then did a sledgehammer down onto Azuma, knocking him back. Azuma flipped back up and caused as a flurry of sharp, fast branches rushed to Gajeel. Gajeel's thick iron skin took the branches, making him able to power through them with ease. He struck his fist right into the jaw of Azuma, launching him across multiple trees. Gajeel raced after Azuma, who was just getting up from being launched as he was met with Gajeel having an iron sword in his hand, ready to strike him.

"Tower Burst!" Azuma caused a pillar of explosion to clear out the vicinity and to knock Gajeel back. This did knock him back but not too much as he recovered quick enough. Gajeel then grabbed Azuma by the face as he slammed him through a large wall, bringing it down with him. Azuma caused Gajeel to be engulfed by an explosion with his hand, but the Dragon Slayer's thick skin helped him power through it. Gajeel relentlessly let out a roar right in Azuma's face, causing iron shards to leave multiple cuts on his face and neck. He then kicked Azuma into the air, jumping after him, preparing to unleash one final roar. Azuma quickly used his roots to fly up and grabbed Gajeel by the legs, slamming him down and trapping him on the ground. Once he had Gajeel pinned, he could use his strongest attack. He began releasing all of his magic power into one as he clapped his hands together.

"Haa! Terra Clamare!" Gajeel's eyes widended as he struggled to get out of the roots, but it was too late. Azuma's most destructive explosion had been unleashed right on Gajeel. A force of explosion so grand that Erza and Wendy felt it as well.

"Gajeel!" Erza cried out for his name as the explosion knocked both her and Wendy back.

The smoke was clearing, this side of Tenrou was completely demolished to a large degree. Azuma was shaking as he exhausted from using all of his magic into that one attack. He had sen himself as the victor, but when least expected it the smoke was cut in half as large cut was left in his chest. His pupils dilated and widened as Gajeel had slashed past him,.

"Iron Dragon Steel Frenzy!" A barrage of Iron whips spun around inside of Azuma, cutting him severely as all the trees, all the mountains and the ground had been cut up due to the pressure of the attack. Azuma had fallen to the ground, defeated. Gajeel breathed heavily as he sat on the ground. Erza and Wendy rushed over here, spotting him sitting with Azuma lying flat.

"Gajeel!" Erza cried out his name as he looked down at him, giving him a hug from behind. "That was extremely reckless of you, you know that?"

"Yeah. I know." Gajeel responded as Erza smiled back. Their respect for each other had increased, now the point where Erza sees Gajeel as a very close friend now. Wendy smiled in relief after all that happened.

"It ain't over yet. I still gotta take out the rest of these guys and that Salamander especially."

"Then you won't be going alone then." Erza replied.

"We'll be there to help you get through this with everyone else, Mr Gajeel." Wendy followed up.

"Bah, I know you will. I just wanna make sure I get the final hit in. Wait for me Salamander. I'll be the one to take you out!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mirajane had eyes closed. She was encased and trapped by a water coffin that Juvia had made. She opened them, seeing the water as she was in shock.

"Calm down. Master Natsu wants you alive and to join him in the Void Kingdom, so I made sure you could breathe." Juvia said to the confused and damaged Mirajane. Natsu had approached her, looking right up at her and grinning. Mira looked down in disgust as she was attempting to transform, but her magic was highly low. Natsu had taken out the same orb he had used to convert Juvia, showing to Mirajane as the same effect began taking over. Mirajane's body began shaking and trembling, indicating that she was resisting.

"Heh. Resisting it eh? Not for long!" Natsu poured his own magic into the orb to increase the process, overpowering Mirajane's resistance easily as Mira had fainted in the coffin. "There. She'll wake up and be one of ours in no time."

"Master Natsu, I knew you were strong but that was amazing how you easily overpowered her with just a bit of your magic." Juvia said in excitement.

"That's' because I usually hold back most of the time, Juvia."

"Eh?" Juvia was confused. Most of his battles he looked like he was taking it seriously. His face even showed signs of it.

"I only hold back most of the time because when I wanna conquer them, I want them still in one piece. What's to conquer if they are burnt to a crisp?" Natsu had answered her question.

"Then, why keep the others like Gajeel and Gray alive?" Juvia questioned.

"Feh. Even though I hold back against them, they still have enough strength to tank my hits over and over again. Maybe it's time I stopped playing around with them. Once I end up seeing them again, I'll for sure blast them into oblivion. Gray will met just from the exerting power of my flames.. and that Gajeel guy? He'll be a problem but I'll crush him!"

"We'll see about that, Salamander." A voice drew Natsu's attention as both him and Juvia turned around to see Gajeel, Erza and Wendy standing there. THey had finally met once more.

"Gajeel. We were just talking about you. And your downfall that is. But what's this.. you don't have that much magic left eh? Too bad. I was hoping for all of your strength... but killing you here and now will do fine enough." Natsu grinned with his body gaining a flaming aura. Erza held Wendy tight as Gajeel had no response to his words. "Starting now!"

Natsu took off from the ground, unleashing a fury of flames from his own aura. Gajeel's eyes widened as he blocked the flames with his bare hands, leaving burn marks. Erza and Wendy were ready to take action, but Juvia made a water dragon constrict them. Natsu had gone behind Gajeel, kicking him in the back. Gajeel wasn't fast enough to react to this, due to him burning out a large portion of his magic against Azuma earlier. Natsu then released a burst of flames from his body, launching Gajeel far back.

"Gajeel!" Erza cried out as the constricting of the dragon got tigther. Wendy held her breath in, releasing a sky dragon roar that blew away the water dragon. However, a quick water lance was met with the two of them, striking their arms like actual sharp lances. They yelled in paiin but Erza had endured it, requipping into her Sea Empress Armor to resist Juvia's attacks.

"Water Catalyst!" Juvia placed two fingers together, making double seas appear from both the front and back. Erza looked both ways, seeing them raging towards her and Wendy. The seas had then began acting like wild animals as they were tearing apart bits of the hills all of a sudden. Erza jumped into the front sea towards Juvia, swimming in it. Juvia sent water projectiles directly at her, but the scarlet mage used her sword to deflect hese projectiles. Suddenly, to Juvia's surprise, Erza released whirlpools at her with her sword changing into water itself. The blue bombshell was caught in this whirlpool. Erza then requipped into her Lighting Empress Armor, using her long spear to cast lighting in the whirlpool, causing the water and electricity to mix. This caused the two elements to go all over the place as it affected Juvia severly. Her body felt the force of the lightning mixed with the water, but Erza was fine due to the armor's resistance to lighting.

Juvia cried out in pain as Erza let out one finaly slash that cut through the whirlpool, sending Juvia flying and crashing into the ground. The water and lightning had cleared with Juvia on the floor, barely being able to stand up. Erza had won this battle but she was running low on magic. She went back to normal as Wendy rushed over to catch her falling.

"Get some rest, Erza." Wendy said to the tired out Fairy Queen. With Gajeel and Natsu, Gajeel had not dealt a single blow to Natsu at all. Natsu was kicking him through large hills and trees repeatedly. Gajeel rolled on the floor as Natsu appeared from the sky, kneeing his back with a flaming eruption, sending him back down on the ground. Gajeel was pinned by Natsu who had his foot on his back. Natsu then repeated to deliver a barrage of flaming fists onto the back of Gajeel's head.

"I don't know how it is you managed to always take all my attacks, despite me holding back in our battles. But this is the last time you ever get back up!" Natsu was saying this while pummeling him. Gajeel couldn't say anything back as his head kept hitting the ground over and over again. Natsu then stopped, grabbing Gajeel by the hair and tossing him in the air.

"Fire Dragon..." Natsu said as he jumped after Gajeel, encasing his arms in fire. "Severing Claws!" Natsu crossed his arms together, making a cutting flame that struck Gajeel. This had ripped apart pieces of his clothes. He was then met with a crushing axe kick to the chest, sending him far down to the ground, causing a giant crater to form just from the impact.

The dust was settling. Natsu got back down on the surface, looking down at a bloodied and bruised Gajeel, who was still alive.

"Guess I'll never know what makes you take all of these hits and keep on living. But that won't matter. I'll just trap you inside the island!" Natsu punched the ground, causing a chasm to form just from his own strength. Wendy and Erza looked down to see the chasm forming. Gajeel looked over to see Wendy and Erza.

"If I'm going down.. I gotta let those two get away from you!" Gajeel yelled out, letting out a large iron dragon roar that raced towards Erza and Wendy, knocking them far enough away from the chasm.

"Why you!" Natsu growled at Gajeel who was falling in the chasm, smiling as he saw Natsu's aggravated face. Juvia was falling inside the chasm as well as Natsu quickly picked her up, escaping from the ever growing gap. "Gajeel. Curse you. At least you're gone for good. Now I won't have to worry about you preventing me from getting the rest of the Fairy Tail babes."

Gajeel was falling in the dark void of the chasm as his eyes were closing. As they were closed, he had opened them up in another unexpected void. This time he standing on it, not falling.

"What the?!" Gajeel was confused. He thought to himself, was he dead and in limbo or purgatory.

"Relax Gajeel." A voice echoed in the void. Gajeel looked around to see if he could find that voice, as it sounded familiar.

"Metallicana?! Is that you?" Gajeel questioned, surprised to hear the voice of the dragon who raised and taught him in his child years.

"Yeah, it's me. You're in your own state of mind right now."

"State of mind?"

"I just said that. You're still falling in that chasm, but you thoughts led you here."

"What am I even doing here if I'm falling anyways?"

"There's still a chance Gajeel. I planned to reveal myself at another time but.. now is crucial. That Natsu guy you've been feuding with for a while now spells problems of course. But not just for everyone else, but for another dragon. Who he got his slayer magic from."

"Another dragon? What fire dragon could've given that guy that much power?" Gajeel questioned as he really didn't now any other dragons.

"That would be me." Another voice echoed in the void.

"Who the-"

"I am Igneel. The Fire Dragon King. The one who Natsu's slayer magic originates from."

"So it's you that gave him all that power huh?!" Gajeel yelled in anger.

"Not by intention of course. I was forced to do it. By those cretins at the Void Kingdom. They granted Natsu his slayer magic by forcing it out of me. Right now I'm also in your state of mind, but in reality, I'm stuck in the Void Kingdom, trapped and unable to free myself because of that bastard Alehot who's restrained my magic."

"So, that's how all of that is leading to all of this?" Gajeel said, getting the full scope of how powerful Natsu is due to having the slayer magic of a king.

"But it's not over yet. You have yet to lose it all here Gajeel. You can't beat Natsu in the state you are, or even at this moment." Metallicana said.

"Then what can I do?"

"Mavis Vermillion." Igneel responded. "The founder of Fairy Tail and the 1st master. Metallicana was luckily enough to encounter her 3 years after I had been captured. Things were only getting worse as X391 arrived. The Dragon King Festival had broken loose. The slaughter of countless dragons occured that day. A few remaining dragons had planned to send their own bodies into chosen dragon slayers. You are one of them, including Wendy."

"However, Igneel was still trapped in that accursed kingdom. Many dragons fled from the dragon king festival, mainly fire dragons, in order to rescue Igneel. But they were all killed when they were caught up by other dragons. Our last ditch effort, to enter the Eclipse Gate in order for us to travel to the future.. which is here. But Igneel was still left behind and I could leave him there. So that is when I met Mavis Vermillion at a more lucky time. She promised me that Igneel will be freed and the upbringing of Natsu will eventually come to a halt. Unfortunately she died in X697, but luckily there was one thing she told me. I must make sure that one day you are to rescue Igneel from the Void Kingdom." Metallicana explained in full detail as he could.

"Right. You are to try and free me. I cannot retain my magic from Natsu since he is already much more powerful than I am now. But, I can guide you to other dragons who are still out there. They shall teach you what they know, so you can stop Natsu. And possibly... even Acnologia. But that's not important right now."

Gajeel had listened to everything. Although he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he got everything clear in his head.

"I get it now. I got it. I have to get to that kingdom. But how am I gonna free myself from this chasm?" Gajeel questioned.

"That is where Mavis comes in. Good luck Gajeel." Metallicana said as both him and Igneel's voices faded away. Gajeel's eyes opened as his body was surrounded by a golden aura. He looked up to see a girl up there, floating. He instantly picked up on it and realised that it was Mavis Vermillion herself. She had used her magic to lift him up from the chasm and out of the gap and back onto land. Gajeel groaned as he stood up, holding his head in pain.

"Thanks. You must be Mavis Vermillion right?" Mavis nodded her head in response.

"That is me. Gajeel Redfox. Metallicana told me about you."

"Yeah. Now I gotta get to the Void Kingdo- wait a minute.. Metallicana said you died! How are you here?!" Gajeel pointed at her, realising the odd occurance.

"Oh. This is just my astral form. Think of me as a ghost. Only members of Fairy Tail can really see me, so you won't have to worry about me getting caught. Now if you want to get to the Void Kingdom.. it won't be easy I'll tell you that. It's hidden away from most of Fiore, so you'll find it near the edge of it all. As for getting there well.. I can't help you with that. Good luck though!" Mavis explained.

"Yeah Thanks. Sorry guys, you'll have to take on Grimoire Heart yourself. I got a dragon king to save." Just as Gajeel said, he noticed a damaged Jargund in the distance who had just got done recovering from the powerful impact of Erza's attack.

"I'll need to heal up. That red haired bitch did a number on me." Jargund said in anger as he took out a magic transporter orb, preparing to leave. All of a sudden, Gajeel jumped onto him just as he was about to teleport away.

"I'm coming with you!" Gajeel said with a grin on his face. Jargund's eyes widened as they were both transported out of Tenrou and to the Void Kingdom.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"That boy is changing things rapidly." Hades said as he was observing Tenrou and Natsu's actions down there. "He might take down most of Fairy Tail before I can get the chance. Ah, no matter. Makarov will still see his entire guild fall, and our goal rise into completion." Hades then turned his attention to Ultear, who had not been saying a single thing for a while.

"Ultear. You have been fairly quiet for a while now. Is it that Natsu boy?" Hades asked her.

"Yes, Master Hades. It just wonders me how he just acts overall His tenacity excitees me for some reason. Or it could be his overwhelming strength in general."

"It's clear that your body is having a rush for him. Go to him before you end up stalling and torturing yourself."

 _ **Void Kingdom, Indoors**_

Gajeel and Jargund had been transported into the indoor hallways of the castle as Gajeel quickly tossed Jargund to the side.

"Alright! I'm in enemy territory now." Gajeel said, looking around the long hallway as Jargund was getting back up already. Both of them had been in an intense battle, so they were practically in the same state.

"Think you're clever for jumping on me to get here? You've trapped yourself in here with the entire Kingdom!" Jargund responded to Gajeel, turning his body into hard scales. He rushed at Gajeel to get the first hit. And he did with a tackle to the wall. Gajeel grit his teet as he launched himself off the wall, ,grabbing on Jargund's head and slamming him on a pillar of the hallway. Gajeel repatedly did this as he broke the pillar, making it collapse. This caused a chain reaction to bought down the other pillars along with the ceiling coming apart. Gajeel tossed Jargund away as he looked up.

"Uh oh!" Gajeel then began running from the collapsing ceiling as it had alerted some guards who had spotted Gajeel on the move.

"Hey! You! Stop right there!" They began chasing him down as they got out their spears that had lightning shoot out of them. The lightning struck Gajeel's back, sending him through a treasure room surrounded by gold. He got up as he saw the guards closing in on him. He looked around him, grabbing a treasure chest and tossing it at one of the guard's head, giving him a severe injury. Gajeel then turned his right arm iron, striking the other guards down with it.

"I've already triggered the beehive. Igneel's gotta be here somewhere.. he's a big dragon he can't be that hard to miss." Gajeel said as he could hear the ceiling fall. It crashed down along with the pillars, truly alerting everyone in the kingdom. Alehot and Tigha caught wind of this.

"Tigha. What is happening out there?" Alehot said, sitting in his throne.

"From the sounds of it, we have an intruder. Possibly someone from a guild. Maybe Fairy Tail."

"Definitely Fairy Tail. They are the one guild we are truly at odds with. Get out there and find him before he causes more trouble."

"Understood." Tigha responded, exiting the throne room to find Gajeel. Gajeel was still in the treasure room as he saw not just gold but what seemed to be magic items of all kinds.

"They've been harboring all of this eh?" Gajeel picked up a blue orb from the pile, examaning it. "What these guys need these items for is beyond my knowledge." Just as Gajeel said that, the blue orb engulfed his body with a fierce but calm aura. His wounds had been healed by the orb. It made his body feel relaxed, eliminating all injuries he had like they were never there. "Amazing. I feel totally refreshed!" Gajeel grinned as he flexed his muscle, feeling like a new man. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps. They were closing in. Gajeel readied himself by turning his right arm into iron.

"Look at what we have here. A fairy has arrived into our humble kingdom. How unfortunate." Tigha stood there at the entrance, staring at Gajeel with sinister eyes. "And in our treasure room as well."

"Look lady. I'm only here for Igneel. Either you fess up where he is or else I'm gonna have to get more rough than I already do."

"Igneel? Oh my I forgot we even had him. It's been so long since all that dragon does is keep quiet. That's good since he hasn't done any thrasing about, giving us peace and quiet." Tigha explained as the force of her magic aura begun rising. Gajeel wasn't phased by this though. "But he does not matter right now. There is another dragon in my sights that I will have to rid off myself."

"Bring it!" Gajeel yelled at her as he charged in headfirst.

"Arc of Force. Knockback." Gajeel was suddenly knocked back by gravity itself, making him hit the walls of the treasure room.

"That's right. Lucy did say that she could manipulate gravity and stuff. Getting up close and personal won't do me any good." He said in his head. Gajeel hopped off the wall, shooting iron spikes out of his mouth and towards Tigha. She easily dodged them without using her magic as she glared at Gajeel, sending him down with heavy gravity. Gajeel could feel his bones weighten, struggling to even get up. Tigha walked over to him, stepping on his head with her feet.

"Grovel you pathetic fairy. Or should I call you a dragon since it sounds fierce? Ah who cares." Gajeel's face was dug into the ground by bot Tigha's feet and gravity. All of a sudden, a muffled sound came from Gajeel as a green light emitted from his face. An iron dragon roar came out, launching himself upwards and knocking back Tigha who was shocked. "Gh! He used the force of his roar to counter the gravity."

Gajeel then recovered as jetted over, quickly grabbed Tigha's arm. "Gotcha!" Tigha attempted to shrug off Gajeel by making the gravity around him heavier. However, Gajeel wouldn't let go. Because of this, Tigha was also being dragged down. Gajeel smirked as Tigha could only stop the gravity. Gajeel saw his oppurtunity to strike. So he did. Kneeing Tigha's gut with iron surrounding his knee. Tigha coughed as she was then roundhouse kicked outside of the treasure room.

Rolling across the hallway, she crashed through incoming guards who were on their way, making them fall. "Feh. Your gravity magic is strong? But I guess you didn't focus on your own body. Typical." Gajeel said to her, pointing out Tigha's weakness. The persistent mage heard this as she got up from the ground, laughing a bit.

"Hehe. I must say. You fairies sure know how to talk back. It'll be so much fun once we eradicate you, Tartaros and Grimoire Heart." Tigha said.

Gajeel was confused. He thought that they were on Grimoire Heart's side considering how Natsu was aiding them. "What do you mean? Ain't you working with em?" Gajeel questioned.

"For now that is. However, Master Alehot, being the one devised the Baram Alliance, has his own plans. His plan is to make Natsu obliterate Grimoire Heart in the process, along with the rest in the near future. Of course, Natsu will only do this when he finds out that Grimoire Heart will eventually betray him. Or at least, one of them will spew it out. Once that's said and done, threats like Grimoire Heart will be out of the picture. And soon the Void Kingdom, which will eventually be renamed to the Malucius Kingdom, shall overrach the rest. All in order to awaken Natsu's true potential.

"You're sick. All of you. And here I thought I was bad from my time at Phantom Lord." Gajeel made his hand into a giant iron sword, along with his entire body pure iron. "That's why I'm gonna demolish you and your Kingdom! IRON DRAGON GRAND SCALE CLEAVER!" The sword was swung by Gajeel, grazing Tigha's hair as she stood there in shock of the size of it. In a second, a huge chunk of the room was sliced in half. The roof gone, the walls in half, and so much pressure into that it gained a range so grand it cut off the hallway as well. Tigha could only tremble. Alehot heard this and could feel it himself. Gajeel then ranforward, shoving Tigha out of the way. "Igneel here I come! IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel unleashed his roar across the walls. He ran while it was firing, destroying them as he ran. Multiple rooms were being revealed as he was trying to find Igneel. He then stopped his roar as he ran into one of the rooms, only to punch the walls of it, breaking it down.

"Damn it! I may never find him! What is this place a maze?!" Gajeel said in frustration."

"You don't have to keep searching, boy." All of a sudden, a grizzly voice reached Gajeel. This voice was familiar. Igneels voice. It was exactly like the one he heard back on Tenrou.

"Igneel."

"Come closer." Igneel's voice cried out. As Gajeel advanced further and further, he found himself in a red hot room. Must be Natsu due to his heat. A second door was in the rooom as it looked half burnt, as if huge amounts of flames struck it. Gajeel opened the door, finding the giant Fire Dragon King himself. Igneel. There he was, chained up with magic sealing chains. "Ah good. You actually made it."

"So you're Igneel huh? Even bigger than 've bee couped up in this room alone?"

"Indeed. Felt like an eternity here. Being around nothing but empty shallow walls and hearing the sounds of that accursed Natsu mating with his captives was enough tortue on its own. But let that all change." Igneel said to Gajeel. Gajeel nodded his head, making his hand into a sword and cutting the chains off the weakened and drained Igneel.

"Alright. So what was it you were gonna tell me?" Gajeel asked the now freed Igneel.

"I'll make it short, since more of them might be arriving here. Gajeel, you must and I repeat, MUST find other dragons to teach you their magic."

"Other dragons? Sorry, old man, but the other dragons are kinda gone. Extinct. Gajeel responded.

"Not quite. When I was captured, the other dragons that were my allies heard of this and attempted to come and rescue me one day. However, the barrier put up by Alehot was too strong even for them. They vowed to come back one day and try again, but to no avail. Many of them might have been slaughtered by Acnologia but a few still remained. Somewhere out there, there are other dragons yet to be found." Igneel explained as quickly as he could.

"So they're not all gone." Gajeel took all of this in and began wondering.

"It's time for us to take our leave." Igneel said as footsteps could be heard closing in on them. He stomped on the ground, making the ground and Gajeel fly up. Gajeel landed on his back as Igneel spread his wings, taking flight and bursting through the ceiling of the room. He flew and flew higher up, breaking through multiple ceilings along the way, eventually escaping the castle. Alehot heard this and looked outside his window, noticing Igneel and Gajeel outside.

"What?! THEY ESCAPED?!" Alehot yelled in anger as it could be heard across the kingdom. He then punched through his window, setting his sight on the two of them. "You won't get away from imprisonment. 12 Grand Divinities! Gheldum!" Alehot cast an earth spell that caused the entire kingdom to shake as large stone pillars rose up, targetng Igneel. Gajeel looked down as he let out an iron dragon roar that barely pushed back the pillars.

"Gr! I can't stop those pillars!" Gajeel said as one of the pillars struck Igneel's wings, making him lose balance in flight. Gajeel thought quickly as he decided to unleash his roar on the castle walls instead. This caused him to not only propel himself and Igneel forward, but also effect Alehot's throne room and destroy a piece of the castle as well.

With this, Alehot grunted as the two were succesful in esacping the kingdom, far out of Alehot's reach. "Damn it all! Alehot punched the wall of his throne room, causing a large dent in it. Tigha who was recovering had entered his room, somewhat scared of the now infuriated Alehot.

"Lord Aleho-" Before she could finish her sentence, Alehot raised his hand and slapped her with anger in his hands, making her fall down and hold her cheek in pain.

"How did you fail with Gravity magic on your side? You useless excuse for a mage!" Alehot looked down at her with anger in his eyes. She was trembling, barely able to get up from the ground.

"Please forgive me! It was a honest mistake. The attack caught me off guard! I didn't actually lose I swear!" Tigha tried explaining to him to defend herself. Alehot suddenly stepped on her chest, making her scream in pain.

"You clearly need better training. Gravity magic won't do. Men!" Alehot called out for some of his men as they entered the room. Take her to the Adaptation Chambers. Her magic isn't good enough it seems. Grant her something new. It'll be her last chance as well to not fail me. The men picked up Tigha, restraining her as they dragged her out the room.

"Please, Lord Alehot! The Adapation Chamber will severly harm me! I promise I'll-" Alehot slammed the door to stop her sentence as he sat on his chair, putting his hand ons his face out of frustration.

"Damn that Fairy Tail. And that accursed dragon. My plans have now been bothced. It seems that a new approach is needed." Alehot got off his throne room, opening up a secret passage way that was hidden in his curtains. "I will be the one to destroy Fairy Tail before Hades and his group get the chance to do so. What was revealed was something a large scale. A huge magic machine that had 50 large cannons strapped onto it. "The most powerful magic item in the world. Olympia. With this at a certain percent, Fairy Tail and their island will be wiped out. Before you can get to them too.. Acnologia."

 _ **Tenrou Island**_

Mirajane's hands twitched, her eyes widened, her magic power growing as she was now fully under Natsu's control. She freed herself by floating down like an angel as she looked at herself, feeling brand new.

"Natsu. I have to find Master Natsu."

 _ **END OF CHAPTER**_


End file.
